The Past Informs the Present
by rtqno
Summary: Cassidy has a big problem that forces her to turn to, of all people, her estranged mother and...Jessie.
1. Yearning

[Image]

************************

"Biker" by Chrissie Hynde (for Butch from

Cassidy)

"Biker they tell me

You're a dangerous lover

Well that might be true

Oh but I'd never ride with another

Maybe they've never had their arms around

Anything so wild and free

You bring the biker out in me

I can't understand it

Why people give you grief

You play the one-armed bandit

Like an outlaw with a belief

To them it's the norm for a man

To conform to a Godless society

You bring the biker out in me

You bring the biker out in me

Because you've no interest

In the struggle to obtain

The status and bogus desires

That drive most people insane

You who have nothing have

Something that only the 1%

Could ever see

You bring out the biker in me

You bring out the biker in me"

********************

Yearning

She touches her face. Her finger traces the faint white line on her cheek. She reaches for her compact, but stops. She looks in the mirror of the tiny motel bathroom, ponders the scar and thinks of Jessie. It's strange that the overwhelming bitter anger doesn't flare in her breast like it used to when she looks at her face before morning makeup. She has a hard time envisioning Jess with money, a husband, a daughter, and a modestly successful business. Cassidy once thought she would never want Jessie's life, but these days she gets sick with envy thinking about her. She has been sick with something else it seems, that is what got her up this morning so early. She peeks out at Butch sleeping in his briefs in the disarrayed bed. Good old Butch, he'd never desert her, would he?

She walks to the bed, touches his shoulder, and sits down on the too soft mattress. He moans and opens his bleary eyes upon her. "Kinda early aren't you Cass?"

"Yeah'" she sighs. "I couldn't sleep any longer. Too much to think about."

"Like what?" he asks rising onto his elbow.

"Well, you know that with the pay cuts from the gang we couldn't keep our health insurance. No more Depoprovera shots, no prescriptions. And I guess we got careless."

He knows full well what this might mean, but he asks the question anyway, "So what are you telling me?"

"I've lost something else this month too..." she says getting warm in the face.

He peers at her looking both tired and solicitous, "Are you sure?"

"Of course not, I've got to get one of those kits, but I feel nauseous this morning. I hate to admit this Butch, but I'm scared."

He reaches for her hand, such a strong and whip smart gal. "What's the problem? We'll take care of it the way we did before. The gang has connections and any inconvenience can go away."

She looks at him with defiance and a little wistfulness in her violet eyes, "I don't want to do that this time. I never stopped wondering what the last kid could have been. I'm much too curious and excited to turn away again. I hope you can understand."

He rubs his left hand through his hair, "I dunno if I understand, but this'd be my kid too. I've been trusting your decisions so long I'm not gonna stop now."

She touches his hand and smiles wanly, "Thank you Butch," and she gently kisses his

forehead.

"You know the rules Cass," he says. "No team member can have children, I doubt maternity leave would be allowed even if we promised to have the kid adopted."

"I know, I need some sort of plan. But first I have to confirm my suspicions. I'm going to the pharmacy, you want anything Butch?" Cassidy says rummaging in her suitcase for some street clothing.

He grabs his pants off the floor and says, "Um, sure, could you get me a newspaper? I guess it's too late for condoms."

She smirks, "Not funny!" and throws a pillow hard at him.

The trip to the drugstore is uneventful, other than the knowing glance from the teenaged girl at the checkout. She pulls into the motel parking space, sits behind the wheel for a minute listening to the radio, Natalie Merchant sings: "Baby blankets and baby shoes, baby slippers, baby spoons, walls of baby blue. Dream child in my head is a nightmare born in a borrowed bed. Now I know lightning strikes again. It struck me once, then struck me dead. My folly grows inside of me. I eat for two, walk for two, breathe for two now." Some DJ is reading her thoughts. She sighs, steps out of the car, and goes to the room. It seems dim and messy in there after the short errand in the morning light. It also strikes her as depressing, she wants to put down roots after all these years of gypsy life. Butch has gone off to snag a complementary continental breakfast in the lobby. She sets up the test in the bathroom, good thing she had some coffee at the "7-11" next to the pharmacy. As she waits for judgement to fall she leafs her way through the paper.

For some reason she stops at the obits and sees a headline that causes a quick twinge of pain, "Noted Professor of Japanese Language Dies". She looks more closely, "Professor Geoffrey Yamato of Fuchsia National University, a well regarded scholar of Japanese medieval literature with special expertise in the writings of Myiamoto Musashi died suddenly today..." she feels crushingly mortal and reads on.

She finishes the short bio of her dad with the usual line, "Dr. Yamato is survived by his wife of 30 years Joy Yamato and a daughter Cassidy, 28."

"That's all it says," she thinks, "They couldn't say more," it would spoil their septic little piece to say, "Bad seed Cassidy remains at large, but most of the Jennys of this world know her name, and it's only a matter of time..." Yes, only a matter of time until she's rotting in jail or lying dead somewhere before the age of 40. A great mom she's going to be.

She gets an idea, maybe the kid could be raised by its grandmother. Why didn't she think of that before? At least she should finally get in touch with Joy again after all these years. Perhaps the news she carries would smooth over the inevitably bumpy reunion a little. She steps into the bathroom, "Better check this before the air castles get too high." She has mixed feelings staring at the pink "+" on the test blotter. "I guess I do have some news to carry," she sighs inwardly.

Butch enters the room sipping a coffee, "Well?" he says as he notes she's still pensively eyeing the test blotter. "Yeah, I'm on the nest," she sighs not entirely unhappily.

He rolls his eyes, "Got a plan yet?"

"Sort of," she says distantly, "My dad just died, that gives me an excuse to drop in on mom. She might be willing to help out with a grandkid."

"Don't expect my dad to help," Butch notes, "If he hasn't died of liver failure yet, he'd just about kill the kid. Funny you should talk about just 'dropping in' on your mom. We burned her pretty badly when we left. Do you just 'drop in' on folks you hurt and desert for 15 years?"

She looks thoughtful, the eyes turning inward, her blond ponytails hang forward obscuring her downturned face. "Yeah, I know, but she is my mom. She sort of has to talk to me. It'll be tough, no lie, but aren't I a tough gal?"

He puts his arms around her shoulders, "The toughest I know. If you want to go back to Fuchsia City and see your mom, go ahead. Shall I go with you? Seems you left home over me, and I got you into all of this."

"You're the kid's dad Butch, you've got to come. Maybe you can stay in the car as I try to soften mom up a bit."

"Sure, whatever you say Cass," he says gently pushing blond hair away from her face and kissing her softly on the lips.

"If only all our time together could be this sweet," she thinks sorrowfully.


	2. Confrontation

[Image]

Confrontation

A rented Hyundai pulls up at 25 Exeggutor Lane and a striking woman with blonde ponytails emerges from the driver's door. Cassidy waits as Butch slides into the driver's seat. She is wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress with a red belt, and white boots with red trim at the top. Butch is, remarkably enough, wearing a slate blue sports coat that looks good with his teal hair. She leans in the window, "You go ahead and drive around the block a couple of times. I'll see if I can talk to her for more than five minutes."

She watches the car go down the street, sighs, tosses her hair, feels the old triangle earrings brush her face and realizes it is exactly what she did the last time she stood outside the house fifteen years ago. "Déjà vu," she murmurs. She squares her shoulders a bit and strides up the walk feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

She presses the doorbell and waits, biting her lip and tapping her toe. Joy opens the door and cautiously peers into her estranged daughter's face. Her face has aged a bit, but her hair is still strawberry blond and her eyes are still kind and blue, if anything, the laugh lines make them sweeter. She inhales sharply. "Oh my!" she exclaims, "Cassidy!"

Neither woman is sure how to react, Cassidy can't stifle a nervous giggle and says, "Uh, Hi...mom," she collects herself, stifles her giddiness, and continues, "I heard about dad, I decided it was time to drop by. I should have done it before..."

"But in spite of no fear of the law, you couldn't face your disgraced and deserted parents. Perhaps you can explain how we failed you."

Cassidy has no snappy answer to that, she sighs, "I understand how hard this is for you, If it's any consolation it's hard as hell for me too. I am a stubborn woman. I think I'm smarter than most. I thought that gave me special privileges, that I was entitled to more than others...I guess I still believe that, may I come in?"

"I suppose so. I have company," Joy says warily.

Cassidy enters the house and freezes upon seeing the tall, slender woman in the chair across the room from her. She's elegant with a long sweep of red hair curling behind her, she has bright blue eyes, and a small, ironic mouth. She wears large, round green stud earrings, a black turtleneck with a dark blue vest, a wine red skirt, and tall black leather boots. She has an emerald ring on her left hand. Cassidy can't suppress a wave of resentment, frustrated competitiveness, and invidious anger from washing over her, nearly drowning her with its force. "Jessie!" she hisses vehemently.

Jessie flushes crimson, she shoots an anxious look at Joy, and stares with icy fire at Cassidy. "I'm surprised you had enough human feeling to show up here after all this time. Care for a snow roll? I made them fresh from ice shavings."

For a moment Cassidy is speechless, "What are you doing here?" she finally sputters, forgetting she herself is a stranger in this house.

"Not long after I got hitched to James I came down here to let the Yamatos know I'd left Team Rocket. I hoped we could be friends after all the years. Joy and Geoff were happy to see me. They've been the closest thing to family I ever had. Besides I was able to tell them that you were alive and a 'successful' criminal in Team Rocket."

"But," Cassidy says.

"No buts," rejoins Jessie, "I've tried to be the daughter Geoff and Joy lost years ago. You have no business being territorial about the turf you so willingly vacated. To tell the truth, this is the most impressive thing I have ever seen you do Cass. You do have some real courage after all."

"I still hate you Jess! You've been a thorn in my flesh ever since I met you. You went after Butch, you disfigured me, you spoiled my best Rocket operations, and you brought Jessiebelle to Rocket Headquarters."

"I'd love to set the record straight point by point Cassidy, but for you it would be pointless, pun intended. I couldn't defend myself in your eyes Cass. Stop being so dramatic and deal with me and I'll try to deal with you," Jessie says with remarkable self-control, but fire in her eyes.

Cassidy's face is still warm, but she takes a deep breath, "I...I didn't come here for a catfight. I don't know what to say," she pauses, "I have some news, and I guess I needed to talk to you, especially since dad's...not around anymore."

"I can leave," Jessie says.

"No, please stay," Joy insists, "I'm not going to banish you to please Cassidy again. If she can't talk to me with you here, I'm not sure I want to know about it."

Cassidy looks resentfully at Joy, "Jessie can stay...I guess," she sighs, "she'll probably derive indecent pleasure from it."

Jessie softens a little, "I don't take any pleasure from someone else's discomfort these days, even yours Cassidy. People laughed at me when I was down way too much for me to get any kick out of it myself."

Cassidy looks doubtfully at Jessie, "First of all, losing dad hurt more than I expected it would. I tried to forget you and dad, I admit it, but you did raise me when I was little. It hit me I wouldn't live forever when I read that big strong man who used to carry me on his shoulders couldn't do it."

"Geoff would have been happy to hear you admit that Cassidy. What is the news?" says Joy.

Cassidy clears her throat, "I have an, ummm...intimate relationship with my partner Butch..."

"This is news?" Jessie can't help herself. "Jessie!" hushes Joy.

Cassidy looks sharply at the redhead and starts again, "We can't buy health insurance anymore and well...you know...we couldn't exactly...take precautions like we used to," she stops, collecting herself and looks pleadingly at her mother, "Mom, I got pregnant."

Jessie responds more quickly than Joy, "Do you want congratulations or pity? There was a gang rumour years ago that this isn't your first time around. I heard you let the gang make it go away."

Cassidy gets a little moist around her eyes, "No, it isn't my first. I obeyed gang protocol and hoped it wouldn't bother me, but I never stopped wanting that child in my arms, and it hurt my career too. Do you think I'd come here if I was gonna end it again?"

"Huh, you're human after all," muses Jessie, "Oh, never mind..." and she turns her face away. She wants to comfort Cassidy, but she can't.

Joy crosses from her chair to sit on the sofa next to her daughter, "I'm so sorry you let Team Rocket force you into that. I'm glad you won't let it happen this time."

"I recall the Rocket Gang's rules about having kids Cass. You have no choice. How are you going to fake it until you have this kid? They're not going to give you any vacations and you'll show," Jessie states softly but matter of factly.

Cassidy's head dips to her chest, she flinches as Joy's arm encircles her shoulders, "You think I don't know that?" She raises her head looking woeful, "It's hard coming here after all the years on the run. I wanted to be reborn, I was gonna be a master criminal, feared, footloose and wealthy. But everything has gone to hell, and here I am in this house as if nothing ever happened since I was thirteen. Do you have any idea how I feel?"

Jessie looks a little sadly at Cassidy, "I think I know exactly how you feel. I had that feeling every day I spent chasing the Ketchem kid's pikachu," she says quietly, "When I was little I was was abandoned by my mom in favour of a career in Team Rocket. I can't stand by and see that happen to another kid. I'll help you get out of the gang."

Cassidy looks darkly at Jessie, "Who said I was quitting Team Rocket? And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't take the help of Jess the Mess!"

Jessie colours and purses her lips, pinning Cassidy with ice chip eyes, "As if you had a choice."

Cassidy ignores this and turns to Joy, "Look mom, what I wanted from you was this...could you raise the kid for me?"

"I'm not a kid myself Cassidy, I'd ask for Jessie's help, whether you like it or not," Joy sighs.

"Look Cass, for once you're not thinking clearly, it must be the hormones. If you try to get through a pregnancy in the gang you'll be found out and lose the kid or your own life along with it. Besides, how can Butch help you in the last couple of months if he's got to do all your missions without you?" Jessie insists.

"Dammit Jess, I'm not a quitter!"

"You quit your family Cassidy," reminds Joy bitterly.

Cassidy looks stunned, her mouth goes slack, and her face flushes pink, "Yeah," she mutters, "I guess that's true. Y'know the gang hasn't been like family for a long time. The boss put that psychotic control freak Jessiebelle in charge of everything. I can tell she hates me. Maybe I could get out. But that's not possible...is it?" she trails off plaintively.

"I'm proof that it's possible. We need a plan, something to make the boss feel comfortable about letting you leave. Is Butch around?" says a suddenly businesslike Jessie.

"He's driving around the block waiting for me to give a sign. I bet he's getting impatient."

"Well, we need his input now," Jessie replies.

"OK, I'll go get him."

Cassidy steps through the door and steps onto the front walk, takes a deep breath and scans for the Hyundai. After about half a minute the car turns the far street corner advances slowly up the street. She waves her arms, and walks briskly down the walk to the idling vehicle. Butch rolls the window down, "What's up?"

"Come in and you'll see," says a vaguely exasperated Cassidy.

Butch pulls into the drive, eases out of the car, and saunters up to Cassidy, "Did you tell her?"

"Not just her." "Oh yeah? Who else is here? Her chansey?" "See for yourself."

As soon as he enters the room Butch understands Cassidy's reticence. He whistles softly, "Long time no see Jess."

"Not long enough, but you do belong here. Have you ever had any thoughts about leaving the gang Butch?"

"Except for in a pine box? No, not really."

"I was afraid of that. Tell you what, we need to talk with James and Meowth about this," Jessie is in charge.

"Why?"

"Look, if Cassidy really wants to have this baby you really ought to skip the gang.

Cassidy admits you guys aren't advancing anymore either, how long do you think that

would last before some mission kills you?"

Butch eyes the grim Jessie, then looks at his glum partner, "Ok, so I'm not stupid. But

there's nowhere to go if we leave is there?"

"Who knows? You won't know if you don't try. You have some talents, maybe you could go into repo or something," Jessie offers.

"Guess there ain't much choice, what do we do?"

"Let's take the train to Pallet and meet with James and Meowth. The five of us should be able to come up with something and pull it off," Jessie says.

"Optimistic, aren't you?" Cassidy says snidely.

"Look if you haven't got any ideas yourself, you'll have to live with it."

"Yeah, like living with asthma. But I've run out of choices," grumbles Cassidy, "Where's the station?"


	3. Interlude

Interlude

Interlude

Four travelers are seated in adjacent aisle seats on the bullet train from Fuchsia to

Viridian City with a connection to the backwater of Pallet Town. Jessie and Joy sit on the sunny north side of the train, Cassidy sits on the aisle next to Butch at the window on the south. All are silent, lost in their thoughts as the train hums by an alternately wooded and pastoral landscape.

Joy has come along because her first grandchild is the reason for the unexpected reunion and journey. Joy is also pleased, if anxious, about having the company of the two strong young women she had some hand in raising. The differences she noticed years ago still hold. Cassidy is cool, intellectual, calculating; a lot like her scholarly father. Jessie is willful, impulsive, and emotional; more like Joy herself. Joy wishes Cass and her father had gotten on better, but Geoff was too wrapped up in his career, and Joy herself just couldn't relate to her distant brainy daughter. When Jessie had arrived it had been tumultuous, however Joy sensed the advent of a kindred spirit, hurt and angry, but cut from the same cloth. Joy fears that Jessie's friendship with her was the last straw that separated her from Cassidy. This was especially so after Jess had slashed Cass. Cass could sense Joy's heartbroken sympathy for Jessie, and resented it so much she had run off with Butch. Joy looks uneasily at the slouching, but pensive, green-haired young man next to her daughter. She wonders how she will ever get to know the father of her grandchild. She turns away, looks past Jessie through the window at the sunny landscape flashing by and sighs.

Butch covertly notices Joy staring at him and slides lower in his seat. He's uncomfortable having Cassidy's mom around. He never fit into the Yamato's comfortable middle class world. He was a tough, sharp, unpolished guy from the low income housing across town. Butch is trying to sort things out, being a dad, trying to figure out how to quit Team Rocket, and straining to feel at ease being anywhere near Jessie and Joy. When he received his scholarship to Pokémon Tech he mostly felt relief in escaping his father's drunken rages. The hazing at school had nonetheless been ridiculous, he developed a hatred for those rich kids. That was when a wily and elegant but lonely girl and her fiery foster sister took notice of his charm and good looks. They asked him to join their shoplifting larks at the local mall. Cassidy and Jessie were talented thieves, brash and funny. Unfortunately, at fourteen, he had a lot to learn about girls. He had no inkling that the reserved Cassidy would be jealous of a snuggle with Jess. Boy was he wrong. It cost his friends too. Cassidy lost some of her beauty and what was left of her naiveté, Jessie lost a home and all sense of trust in others. Cassidy whined about her folks and home life so much Butch hunted up some guys from the projects who had joined Team Rocket, and offered Cass escape into the gang. They robbed her mom's Pokémon Centre, and had been on the road ever since.

Butch looks gently at Cassidy. He never really understood why Cass so hated her suburban home and parents, he would have given anything to live like she did. Perhaps that was the reason he treated her so badly their first couple of years in Team Rocket, or maybe it was his dad's bad example. At first he considered her spoiled and stuck up. He yelled at her, treated her coldly when it suited him, drank too much, and hit her. For some reason she put up with him. One night he slapped her and called her something really low. She simply stared at him with profound hurt in her eyes and tears on her face. It suddenly hit him that he didn't have to act like his dad, that Cassidy was brilliant, beautiful, strong and totally dedicated to him for no earthly reason he could understand. He said to himslf, "I'll never forgive myself if I lose her. I need her." It took an effort of months, even years, but he did change. As soon as he had changed they became a smooth and successful team, rising swiftly in Team Rocket. Cassidy took the end of her first pregnancy hard. At first Butch had been relieved that she got rid of that kid, but he saw how it ate away at Cass and he realized he had lost something too. He hasn't told her, but he's happy, if scared, that she wants the new child. He is spooked that he might be too much like his father, he prays he won't. He looks at Jessie she worries him too. He can almost smell a doublecross coming from that vindictive woman. He'll keep a watchful eye on her.

Cassidy is scheming, it's what she does best after all. She occasionally steals a glance at her companions, particularly Jessie with whom she has a special bond of distrust and envy. Cassidy has usually masterminded the crimes she and Butch executed, now she must devise a plot to get them out of the gang they have served so well. The turmoil in her chest won't subside, it makes it hard to think. She knows one thing, any plan she devises has to humiliate and hurt Jessiebelle. That woman! If it was not bad enough she looked like Jessie, she proved jealous, imperious, controlling, and cruel. All hope for advancement died with the rise of the red haired, whip toting sycophant. What did the Boss see in her? The plan also must involve tempting Team Rocket with an array of distinctive and rare Pokémon. Few places have that attraction, but one in Pallet does, the Oak Lab. She stares coldly at Jessie and wonders if the retired thief has enough pull in Pallet to get Oak to risk his precious Pokémon menagerie as bait. She will find out soon enough she decides, and turns her thoughts inward as she suddenly becomes acutely aware of her stomach.

Jessie catches Cassidy staring at her, she shifts uncomfortably and stares right back at her, hard. Jessie wonders about herself, is she the same woman who spent so much time "protecting the world from devastation" with James and Meowth. She has obtained much that her forlorn heart desired: wealth, love, comfort, and a successful endeavour, the fashion emporium "Pokémon Fashion Flash". She even has something she never realized she wanted, a daughter, and she thinks fondly of little Miya. But she is still a stormy soul, with a white-hot anger and cutting tongue. She realizes this when Miya cowers in a closet after making a mess in the living room. Jessie's future seems so secure she spends too much time obsessing about her flawed past and trying to right some of the wrongs of her life. Perhaps this is why she has foolishly offered to help the unforgiving, embittered Cassidy. She is terrified she is being conned by Cass and Butch. Maybe Cass isn't pregnant, she sure doesn't look it yet. This could be a horrible trap. Somehow Jessie needs some ironclad proof before she can let down her guard and really help Cassidy. Otherwise the cost to James, Miya, Meowth, and Pallet Town could be grievous, and she has had enough of grieving to last a lifetime.

As the train hurtles onward toward Viridian, no one is falling asleep, nor do their thoughts stray from their obsessions. Although the day is sunny and the fields and forests verdant, inviting the eye to enter them, the travelers have turned their vision inward to bleaker landscapes of their rueful souls. None really look forward to the arguments of the meeting in their future. The train starts to slow four miles outside the station, and Jessie, Joy, Cassidy and Butch heave a collective exasperated sigh.


	4. Suspicion

[Image] [Image]

Suspicion

As soon as the hissing of the air brakes ceases, Cassidy is off like a shot, leaving the train, trotting briskly into Viridian Station. Jessie has some need to freshen up herself, and she's in no mood for Cassidy to be out of her sight. Who knows what she might do? Call the Boss to confirm their scheme? Meet a Team Rocket spy in the crowd? She turns to Joy and says, "Gotta get off too. Call of nature." She catches Butch eyeing her suspiciously as she stands up, smooths her skirt, and heads down the aisle to the door.

Jessie decides to head for the Women's Room, the pay phones are next to it anyway. She notes Cassidy is not on one of the phones, although a blond woman with ponytails at the far end forces a double take from her. Jessie pushes the door ahead of her and enters the restroom. There are four stalls and an equal number of sinks and mirrors opposite them. She hears someone retching in the far stall and recognizes the kneeling woman's white boots. "Well that explains her rush, maybe Cassidy is in a family way. Then again..."

Cassidy ends her painful and embarrassing exercise, stands up, and swings back the door, wiping her mouth delicately with some bath tissue. She starts, then glares with reddened watery eyes at the waiting Jessie. "Just had to check up on me, didn't you?" she asks bitterly.

"And why not?" Jessie rejoins curtly, "Since when did you start telling the truth, and quit planning my downfall and humiliation?"

"So you think I'd lie about something like this?"

"Sure, for all I know you're bulimic or something, or maybe you saw me coming and ducked in here and stuck a finger down your throat," Jessie is warming up for a fight.

Cassidy ponders this sourly with a scowling pout, dartingly scanning Jessie's implacable eyes and face, "Fine! I'll buy another kit and show you myself!"

Jessie relents a little at this offer, "Tell you what Cass. I'll buy a kit since these are my suspicions, and we'll run the test in private after we get to our place in Pallet. Deal?"

"Don't patronize me!" Cassidy spits.

"I wouldn't dream of it! It only seemed fair, that's all," Jessie returns in clipped tone.

Cassidy flashes a resentful look at Jessie, and looks at the floor thoughtfully, "What does fairness have to do with anything?"

"Everything and nothing," Jessie offers decisively, "I don't trust you, and you don't trust me. If I don't get assurance of your dire situation, I fear I'll lose all that I hold dear. I want to help your kid, I'm not so sure about you just yet."

Cassidy looks up with resignation, and tosses her head dismissively, "Then fine, do what you must. My stomach's upset enough without the sight of you to set it off."

"I imagine you've been cooking up something in that devious mind of yours," Jessie says, trying to delicately change the subject. "Care to share it yet?"

Cassidy is looking into the mirror as she splashes cold water on her face, she looks sideways at her rival, "I have some thoughts, but they're half baked. I'll let you know when the oven timer goes off." Probably not until we're all together."

"You sure haven't changed much," Jessie says quietly to her reflection, unsure if she means Cassidy or herself.

"Oh, more than you might think Jess," Cassidy returns mysteriously.

Butch looks uneasily up at Joy, lost in her thoughts across the aisle, and clears his throat loudly. She starts and looks at him with some fear in her eyes. "Um. Ms. Yamato?" he begins.

She sighs, "I guess you can call me Joy. Just don't call me 'mom' or anything like that just yet."

"You know," she observes sadly, "When I had a baby, I had no idea she'd break my heart and step on it."

"Parents can break your heart too, um...Joy," Butch mutters, "Look, about Cass and I,...I swear I didn't really want her to run off like that, she insisted, and I helped her 'cause I thought she was cute, it was an adventure, and I guess she needed somebody to keep her out of trouble."

"You've not done awfully well on the last," Joy retorts.

"Let me reword that, I thought she needed a guy to sort of... protect her. I'd seen what happens to runaways her age before. Between me and the Team she had some, uh...structure. I know you can't appreciate this like I do, but Cassidy is the best at what she does. There's some folks who just don't value what she does for 'em anymore."

"You're right I can't appreciate my little girl being honed into a first rate thief, liar, cheat, and tramp. What do you see in her anyway?" Joy challenges.

Butch looks haggard and care worn, "It took some time, I wasn't always Mr. Nice Guy, but these days I see beauty, strength, intelligence, wit, charm, and loyalty. If I give her a fraction of that back I'd be surprised. I can't give her enough. I'm just a rough guy from the projects with a no good dad and a long gone mom. I got out of there on my smarts. You want the truth? I'm scared Cass'll dump me if I can't cut being a father like my dad couldn't."

"Butch, your honesty surprises me," Joy say with compassion, "I want to hear more about what Cassidy has been up to. Maybe you can show me a few things I never quite saw in her. I'm afraid I wasn't ever given the chance to see who Cassidy really was. She wouldn't allow it." She turns away, fishes a handkerchief from her blouse and dabs her eye.

"Maybe later, right now I think we should start by talking Pokémon. I'd love to tell you

how to raise the power of a Drowzee."

"Of course Butch, if you insist."

Cassidy and Jessie climb aboard the train about five minutes later, just as the train is about to pull out of the station. "All aboard for Pallet Town! Last stop on the line, with weekly ferry connections to Cinnabar and Sea Foam. Please have your tickets ready. Thank you," sings the conductor.

The younger women settle into their respective seats and stare straight ahead. It's time for some more roiling thought on the last leg of their journey.


	5. Heart and Mind

[Image] [Image]

Heart and Mind

As the train nears the station its air brakes hiss. Jessie grabs the handles of her travel bag before the train stops. She sits tensely at the edge of her seat. She must call James before springing Cassidy and Butch on him. She leaps up and steps quickly to the door tersely saying to Joy, "Gotta call James."

Cassidy can't resist being a fly on the wall, and quickly rises, "Pardon me," she abruptly says to another departing passenger, she slides by several others to reach the door leaving Butch and Joy together again. Butch looks at Joy keenly sensing his partner's rudeness to her mother. He grabs Joy's bag, much to her surprise. "The least I can do," he says apologetically to her consternation as they rise to get off the train.

Jessie locates the pay phone, it is mounted on the wall next to the small shop in the station, a combination newsstand and pharmacy. She fishes out her calling card, punches the number into the phone, inclines her head as she waits for James to pick up, rolling her eyes and absently twisting the phone cord with her left hand. Her eyes focus and brighten as she hears the familiar voice come on the line, "Hi James it's Jessie. I'm at Pallet Station... No, nothing's wrong really. I brought some old acquaintances with me." She pauses for his brief reply and continues, "Well, you won't be so pleased when you hear who they are." She looks around as James asks the inevitable question. Cassidy ducks quickly behind a column to avoid her rival's gaze, and strains to hear the one-sided conversation. "It's Butch and Cassidy, she claims she's pregnant and I thought we could help them decide what they could do about it." She pauses again and looks thoughtful, "No. She hasn't the heart to do that again. Actually, I was impressed. I had no idea Cass had a heart."

Cassidy winces, and continues to eavesdrop. "No, I am not sure James. I want you and Meowth to be on your guard for any sign this is a con. I'm working on getting some reassurance from Cassidy", Jessie pauses "None of your business!" she smirks, "This is between us girls." She stops, listens at length, and breaks into a charmed smile, "Hi Miya, how's my girl?" she coos. Cassidy blushes and feels like a jerk, will she talk that way soon?

Jessie assures Miya she will soon be home, and kisses the receiver as she softly says goodbye. She heaves a sigh, smooths her dress and tosses her scarlet mane, and turns toward the lobby. Cassidy steps from behind her column, and confronts her nemesis, "All right, let's go get you some 'assurance' dear sister," she says ironically.

Jessie gasps, "You overheard the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Heh, you don't trust me, I don't trust you. It's perfect symmetry. Last time I looked I did have a heart. I simply haven't used it enough to suit you."

Jessie looks sullenly at Cassidy and sighs, "OK, we can buy a kit in here," and they enter the store. They find the correct aisle and go over the limited array of options. Cassidy picks out a pink and blue box with the words "Bay-b May-b?" on it and says, "This is the one I used in Celadon." "OK, whatever," Jessie replies taking it from Cassidy.

"I'm gonna get some coffee too. I need a diuretic, if you get my drift," she says winking.

Jessie colours, "Um, sure whatever works for you." She turns and takes the box to the cashier. She is shocked to see that the cashier is May Oak, "You can't get away from folks you know in a town this size. She must've taken a summer job," she notes with embarrassment. "Hi May," she says trying to sound nonchalant.

"Has Miya got a sibling coming Jessie?" May says without a trace of guile.

"Believe it or not it's for someone else, an old acquaintance who's in town for a visit."

"Must be that pretty blond you came in here with," says the observant May.

Cassidy arrives with her cup and looks evenly at the younger woman, "Yes that would be me. What of it?" she says in a flat and edgy tone.

May's eye narrow slightly, "No need to be unfriendly ma'am. I guess you must be a Rocket 'acquaintance', huh?"

Cassidy sighs as Jessie glares at her, "Look...I've been on the road too much, it's made me cross. I'd rather not have anything to do with Team Rocket, thank you very much."

"That's OK. Any friend of Jessie's is a friend of mine. Jessie did wonders for my Bellossom and Snubbull. I've learned a lot from her and James. That'll be $13.23, please."

As they head for the lobby Cassidy snorts, "Friend! That'll be the day. "

Jessie sighs, "It's funny in an awful sort of way how our paths keep crossing. Why were we destined to keep smacking into each other? Seems like we've been brought together to teach each other something, but what?"

"Hmph! Never let your girlfriend near your crush. Never show mercy. We should have offed you in Mandarin City instead of dumping you in the street."

"Do you really believe that? Then why didn't you cut me at the Fuchsia Poké Centre, or kill me in Mandarin?"

"I'm not as tough as I talk. What do you think we're teaching each other?" Cassidy retorts.

"I don't know, I kind of believe that you were meant to show me your mind and I was meant to show you my heart," Jessie muses.

"What would I do with that undisciplined organ?" Cassidy growls.

"What couldn't you do if you had a heart? No doubt I could use a little mental discipline myself."

"Well, I guess I can agree with the last." Cassidy observes, "You believe what you want. I've never been able to respect you because you let your emotions dictate your actions. You seldom think before you act. That's why you invited Butch and I to come here. You see my baby through the lens of your own wretched life and want to save it. For a gal with your past you sure are sentimental."

"And I think you're a cold-hearted ice queen," Jessie parries.

Cassidy looks up to see Butch and Joy sitting in the molded plastic seats in the terminal and cuts off the debate, "Let's save it for later Jess and get out of here."

Cassidy looks fondly at her partner, "So hows it going Butch? Hitting it off with mom?"

He looks up distractedly, "Funny you should say that. Yeah, your mom's OK. I've been telling her what we've been up to all these years."

Cassidy blanches, "I hope you left some things out. I have few regrets, but mom would have 'em for me."

Joy sighs and looks on her girl with pity, "As if I could change the past, or you ever really worried what I'd think of your actions."

Jessie interrupts, "I parked the car in the long-term lot. There's just enough room for the four of us."

They reach the car, a silver Lexus sedan, Jessie says, "I suppose Butch ought to sit in front for the leg room, unless you can stand being next to me Cassidy. You and Joy will have to put up with the car seat. Heh, something you'll have to get used to guys," she adds looking significantly at Cassidy.

Cassidy looks glumly at the blue car seat with the pink teddy bear motif as she slips into the back seat, "I hadn't thought of that," she says woodenly, "Guess I haven't thought of much."

Jessie looks over her shoulder from behind the wheel, "Oh, you like planning things Cassidy, after nine months you should be well prepared."

"I wish," says the blond as she stares out the window of the car as it backs out of the parking space.

They drive down the main street and turn left at the outskirts of town onto Oddish Street. "There's the Ketchem place," Jessie says offhand as they pass a split level behind a picket fence with a garden in the corner of the yard. Delia Ketchem, a trim brunette with a ponytail, waves from her knees as she works in the garden. At the end of the street they pass through a stone gate and head up a curving tree-lined drive to a larger split level with a spacious yard and separate garage with a studio atop it. A trim man with long blue hair parted in the middle stands in front of the garage with a scruffy, raffish looking Meowth and a pretty little girl about the same height as the Meowth with a mop of lavender hair brightened by violet highlights.

Jessie pulls up beside James and rolls down the window, "Hey you handsome highwayman, I missed you."

"Missed you too Jessie," a smiling James returns, "Um...Hi Cassidy...Butch, this is a surprise," he says to his former teammates. "Good to see you Joy. How's your niece doing with the Fuchsia Centre?"

"She's doing fine James," Joy replies as she hugs James primly, "How's our little Miya?" she says, quickly turning her attention to the beaming four year old.

"Not bad, not bad at all, James," Butch says appraisingly looking at the house and grounds, "Must be nice having dough."

"It keeps the wolf from the door, but it wouldn't have been as nice if I had to live with Jessiebelle instead of Jessica."

"I would have had no idea a couple of years ago, but since you were kind enough to 'share' Jessiebelle with Team Rocket I must agree," Butch concurs.

The men turn around to see what Jessie and Cassidy are up to but the women have disappeared. "Huh, wonder where those two went?" James murmurs.

Joy looks up from her tete-a-tete with young Miyamoto, "They went in to the bathroom I think."

Jessie hands the pink and blue box to Cassidy, as the latter heads into the bathroom adjoining the master bedroom. Cassidy closes the door with a soft click and Jessie sinks to the bed looking pensive. When Cassidy reappears, Jessie sounds an apologetic note, "I hope you understand why I need to know for sure Cass. I wouldn't force the issue if I thought I could trust you."

"Forget it, I'd probably do the same to you. Or worse," Cassidy allows matter of factly.

"I didn't bring you home to show off. I also want you to know that," Jessie feels self-conscious.

"Look! You can stop feeling sorry for me, or worrying about what I think. I seldom give a thought about what you think," Cassidy mutters irritably, "Yeah, all this looks good, the kid's a beauty. I'm glad you want my kid to have a family, OK? Just forget it."

"Sorry, I guess I feel I don't belong here myself. I always dreamed about being secure, but I still wake up at night in a cold sweat thinking someone will take it from me."

"Oh cut it out, I refuse to give you the satisfaction...Um, I guess I should check the test," Cassidy says glancing at her watch.

Cassidy reappears in the doorway and defiantly flips the test blotter into Jessie's lap, "Read it and weep," she says.

It's a positive. Jessie looks up at her longtime adversary. She thinks, "Does she know what a burden she's taken on?' and, "Wow, she really is going to be a mother!" She spontaneously rises and half consciously crosses the room with outstretched arms and flushed face. She throws her arms around Cassidy's shoulders and plunges her face into Cassidy's hair.

"What th'....Hey!!" Cassidy squeals, "Cut it out!"

"I should never have doubted your courage," Jessie says as Cassidy wriggles free and looks at her in alarm. "I act on my feelings Cass. Anyone who takes on parenthood deserves congratulations and support. Good for you!"

"Uh, thanks Jess," Cassidy says looking stunned but vaguely pleased.

"Time to meet with James and Butch," Jessie says.

"Guess so," mumbles the mystified Cassidy.


	6. Scheming

[Image]

Scheming

Cassidy surfaces through the mist and says, "We ought to go back outside, the others must be wondering about us."

Jessie nods, "Uh huh," then she suddenly whips around almost catching Cassidy's face in her hair. Small feet are drumming the floor heading for their room, and the round, violet-framed face of Miyamoto apears in the doorway. "Mommy! Gramma Joy said it was OK to look for you!"

"Did she really?" Jessie giggles skeptically, "Miya, I really should introduce you to Cassidy, er...Aunt Cassidy. Gramma Joy is her mommy."

The girl looks a bit more serious, stands up straighter and says, "Hi, are you and mommy friends?"

"Hello, ummm, Miyamoto, I guess I don't have any friends, but your mommy wants to help me anyway."

"You can be my friend, I think you're pretty."

Cassidy blushes and her eyes brim a little, "Why, aren't you sweet? Thank you, I'd like that."

"Uh, Cass, haven't you forgotten Butch?" Jessie offers in mild reproof.

"Huh, yeah, I guess I don't think of him that way," Cassidy agrees absently.

"You should, he's the best friend you ever had," Jessie continues, "I should know that's how it began for James and I."

"Mommy? You and daddy are friends?" Miya asks wide-eyed.

"The best kind sweetheart," Jessie murmurs.

Cassidy has nothing to say to this. She sadly reflects that, save for Butch, her life has been lonely since she deserted home. She follows Jessie and Miya by a short distance as they head for the door that gives onto the front yard where Butch, James and Joy remain.

Butch and James are having one of those strained conversations punctuated by awkward pauses. It is James turn to ask a question as Joy listens in on the periphery. "So, Cassidy really is going to go through with this? When did you two first find out?"

"We found out — me anyway — two days ago. I think Cass suspected it for some time," Butch replies.

"And you two are sure about it?"

"As sure as one of those drugstore kits can make you. I bet you don't believe us, do you? It would be just like Jessie to think we've been lying," Butch says as his eyes narrow.

James sighs and looks at the ground, "Yes, Jess told me to be on my guard. No doubt that's why those two disappeared into the house."

Butch recovers a bit, "I don't blame her really. Personally, I don't trust you guys either." He pauses and reflects, "You know, when I saw how torn up Cassidy got after ending her last pregnancy it hurt me too. You have to wonder what your kid would've been like. I'd be really happy now if I didn't worry about being like my ogre of a dad."

"Guess he was pretty rough, huh?" James sympathizes. "My father mostly went in for verbal abuse, the physical abuse came from Jessiebelle."

"The sorry truth is I was rough on Cass for a long time. It was her love for me that made me care enough to change. Maybe I'll be an OK dad," he sighs, looks cooly at James and continues, "Do you believe us?"

"About the pregnancy? Actually I do. This doesn't strike me as something you or Cassidy would come up with to go after us. Because I have a family, I sympathize, I really want to lend a hand. We haven't bothered each other for a long time, and I don't hold a grudge like Jessie," James says looking straight into Butch's eyes.

At this point Miya bursts out of the house ahead of Jessie, "I found 'em Gramma Joy! They were in mommy and daddy's room."

They all turn to see Jessie, looking pensive, stepping into the sunlight, followed by an even more drawn and thoughtful Cassidy. Meowth comes around the corner of the house at his moment and observes, "Geez youse guys look like yer at a funeral, who died?"

"Nobody just now Meowth," says James, "I guess we don't know how to act around each other after all the feuding."

"Butch and James guessed what you two were up to," Joy says addressing Jessie and Cassidy, "Well, are you satisfied Jessica?"

Jessie looks up and colours, "Yes, I'm satisfied," she sighs, "You can all hate the witch if you like. We should all go inside and talk this over. Somebody's got to stay with Miya, um, could you look after her Meowth?"

"Yeah sure, leave da Pokémon outta da loop. Oh well, dat's OK, as long as she don't pull my tail," he turns to the four-year-old, "Ya hear dat half-pint?"

"OK Meowth I won't, promise," the girl giggles.

"See if I believe ya," Meowth chuckles, "OK, youse guys let me know what yer up to. I wanna be in on dis too," he adds.

"Of course Meowth," James smiles, "And you let us know if we've had any bonehead ideas. I'm sure you will."

The quiet five file into the dining room and each take a chair at the table. Jessie starts to speak at the same moment as Cassidy. They look at each other irritably. "I guess I'm too used to running the show. Why don't you go ahead Cassidy," Jessie says trying to be conciliatory, "It's your, er, problem."

Cassidy looks at the table with downcast eyes, clears her throat, and looks up allowing her eyes to pass over every face at the table. "Yes, it's my problem, and I've managed to drag you all into it. Some more deeply than others," she says looking sympathetically at Butch.

"I've been thinking about what my options are. I have decided to raise the kid myself. I'd love your help Butch, but I can accept it if you want out," she says her voice quavering a little.

"I don't want out, we're still partners," Butch says quietly.

"What's this got to do with getting you out of Team Rocket?" Jessie interjects.

"Nothing really, but I wanted my intentions clear since I asked Joy to raise the kid at first."

"All right, this is what I've been kicking around," Cassidy says, briskly turning to business, "To get Giovanni to release us we have to make a big score and make our 'retirement' contingent upon our handing over the Pokémon. Our best bet around here is to give the impression we looted the Oak Lab."

"That makes sense, but the old fellow's not going to offer his Pokémon without some assurance that he won't actually lose them," James observes.

"I'm not stupid," Cassidy retorts, "I was hoping you could talk him into it."

"We've done a few odd jobs for the Professor, but he's not a fan of Pokémon fashion and styling. I don't think James or I could talk him into it," Jessie says matter of factly.

"Another angle would be to fake the operation to attract a higher up at Team Rocket, say...Jessiebelle. I'd love to get her here and turn the tables on her," Cassidy says with hard glint in her eye. "We have to do a convincing job of faking a big haul to get an exec like her here."

"How exactly would you get Jessiebelle, in particular, to be that exec?" asks James fearfully.

"I thought you'd never ask James," Cassidy purrs malevolently, "I believe she still harbors some feelings for you. A carefully worded communication to her from you could bring her this way pretty easily."

"Just what I need, my old tormentor after me again, and a jealous Boss," James complains.

"I don't think she wants Giovanni to be jealous James. She's just,...curious, she can't believe you truly rejected her. It's an ego thing, " Cassidy says cooly.

"How do you know that?" challenges Jessie.

"I may hate her, but I can talk to her. I know how she got into HQ in the first place. She was still hoping in her hopeless little way to win James heart by being the brave helpmate. Gio turned her head, and she does love him fiercely, but she won't accept Jessie bested her."

James is still pale, he sighs, "If it's a con you want, maybe we could somehow convince Oak to make it appear you lifted his Pokémon."

"Now you're talking," says Butch, "What would it take to talk the old geezer into that?"

Jessie pauses thoughtfully and continues, "Two people might help us talk to Oak and help with logistics. Oak's granddaughter May and his assistant Tracey Sketchit. She babysits Miya and is a favourite of the old man, and Tracey knows the lab well and has been dating May lately."

Cassidy looks nervous, "Do I know him?"

"You've met both of them. You met him in Mandarin City, he was one of the kids who helped us spoil your Pokémon hypnosis scam. You met May at the pharmacy checkout this afternoon," Jessie explains.

Cassidy pales slightly, "Guess I haven't made too good of an impression on those two."

"Not really, you'd better be convincingly contrite, especially with Tracey."

"This is getting sticky, do you really think it will work?" Joy asks skeptically.

"Actually, I do," Cassidy replies, "Here's how I envision it. We'll select some mouthwatering Pokémon and parade them on a visiphone for Team Rocket, meanwhile James will contact Jessiebelle. Jessiebelle shouldn't see the connection, she'll think she's killing two Spearow with one stone. Once she's here we'll ambush her, and make the Boss release us in return for her."

"You make it sound so easy. Team Rocket isn't going to roll over and let us do this. Besides the whip and Vileplume with what else is Jessiebelle equipped?" a querulous James stammers.

Cassidy smiles thinly, "Jessiebelle has a full team of Pokémon. Beside Vileplume, she has a Houndoom, an Arbok, a Murkrow, a Weezing, and a Sneasel, but she still favours her starter. We should go over our own Pokémon resources. For all my years on the gang all I have to show for it is my old compadre Raticate. He's a bit quicker and tougher than he used to be, but he's still only one normal-type Pokémon."

I have two; Drowzee, and I bred a Crobat," puts in Butch.

Joy looks a bit sheepish, "I have a Chansey," everyone nods knowingly,"...and an Ariados," she adds smiling shyly at the other's surprise. "I've been training it for years, a trainer abandoned it at my centre when it was still a Spinarak."

Jessie lists her Pokémon, "I've still got my Arbok, she's level 80 now; Wobbuffet, still a ham; my lovely Umbreon 'Blacklight'; a Pikachu I caught in the woods near here, after all those years I had to have one; a Pinsir I captured on Murcott Island; and a Scyther I caught with my Pinsir on my third trip to Murcott Island, it hacked off my hair once, and you know I have a vindictive streak, we get along fine now, we have the same temperment."

"I also have a Murcott Island Pinsir, my old pal Weezing, Victreebell, the Lickitung that once belonged to Jess, Growlie, and a Bellossom bred and raised by May Oak, " James volunteers.

"Both Jessie and James with full parties, I guess you two have come up in the world," Cassidy says enviously, "I guess we're pretty well equipped, I count 18 Pokémon including Meowth. Has that flea bag learned any attacks beyond fury swipes?"

"Actually he knows four; fury swipes, slash, faint attack, and screech," puts in James.

"Even Meowth is better off," says Butch.

Jessie stands up, "I'm going to call May and Tracey. I say we go with Cassidy's plan. Any objections?" She scans the faces in the room, Joy looks doubtful, Butch is resigned, Cassidy appears cool, and James betrays anxiety. She turns on her heel and goes to the wall phone.


	7. Allies

[Image]

Allies

Jessie completes the two brief phone calls and returns to the table, "I told May I wanted some help with Miya, she's done with her shift at the pharmacy in a half hour. I told Tracey that there was an especially powerful Drowzee here he might want to study."

"I'm amazed I didn't actually lie to them. I simply forgot to mention you guys," she adds, her eyes glinting with mischief. "How do you propose James should get in touch with Jessiebelle? It's not as if we still had any contact with Team Rocket."

"Jessiebelle has a private line at HQ with a voice mailbox. The Boss seems to trust her. James should be able to leave a message there," Butch suggests.

"I don't suppose you actually have that number?" James asks uncomfortably.

"Sorry James," Cassidy says breezily, "We do have it, it's 456-123-7890, got that?"

"Um hmmmm," James says glumly, "When should I make the call?"

"There's no rush, let's talk to May and Tracey first," Jessie points out.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we ought to go back outside to get some air, talk to Meowth about Cassidy's plan, and watch for our visitors," Joy suggests.

The others agree and the group shuffles out of the dining room, out of the door, and they spread out over the front lawn where Meowth is breathlessly trying to stay a step ahead of young Myiamoto. "Oh nooo," he huffs, "Naw, she ain't gonna pull my tail, no sir. She's gotta grab my whiskas and ambush me outta da bushes. Geez!"

"We'll save you Meowth!" cries James as he sweeps the squealing child into his arms as she tries to run by him, "You've been pestering our little business manager dear one. What have you to say for yourself?"

The little girl just laughs and tries to wriggle out of her father's grip. Jessie looks puckishly at Cassidy, "We can bring Meowth up to speed. Why don't you take a break, and have Miya show you the Clefairy's mushroom ring and the house she built for them at the back of the yard?"

"You'd trust me?" Cassidy blinks in disbelief.

"You said you'd like to be Miya's friend, this is a golden opportunity. Look, the decision you've made persuades me you won't do anything to harm a child. Go ahead, unwind a little."

Cassidy looks hard at Jessie, then at the girl still frisking with James, "Yeah, I've been tense since I first thought I was pregnant. Thanks Jess, I'll take good care of your little treasure," and she breaks into a genuine, but restrained, smile.

"What's wit you two?" Meowth queries, open mouthed, "Ya never shared a kind woid since I've known yez."

Jessie stares after Cassidy strolling off hand-in-hand with Miya, "We finally have something in common we don't mind sharing. Maybe there's hope for us after all," she says shaking her head as if to clear cobwebs.

"What's dat?"

"Motherhood, I suppose," Jessie half whispers.

"Hey Jim, ya gonna tell me about dis plan? Jess's gone all wooly and sensitive on us alluva sudden," Meowth needles.

"Huh? Um, sure Meowth," James murmurs, "It's like this, we hope to fake a heist by Butch and Cassidy from the Oak lab, while I make sure that Jessiebelle is in charge of the transfer to Team Rocket by giving her an encouraging call. When my former betrothed gets here we snatch her and hold her for ransom, that ransom being Butch and Cassidy's safe resignation from Team Rocket."

"And Jess approved of dis? Not ta mention ya can't be too keen on da flagellate

headin' yer way yerself."

Jessie smirks, "Actually I can't resist another chance to rub her nose in her utter failure to win James' love. She's not going to win this round either."

"Does it bother you that I feel like a pawn offered in a gambit?" whines James.

"Oh dearest, don't fret. I'll never let her harm you," Jessie soothes.

"Doncha need some 'inside' help ta fake an Oak lab heist?"

"Of course," Jessie replies. "We've already called May and Tracey, they should get here some time in the next quarter hour."

"Do ya think they'll go along wit dis?" Meowth is skeptical.

"Hard to say Meowth," James sighs, hands in his pockets. "It pretty much depends on how sympathetic Cassidy can make herself appear. Tracey certainly recalls her as a fierce and competitive foe. It's probably a good thing she's getting some time with Miya."

"I think it's up to Tracey mostly," Jessie observes, "May might have thought Cass unfriendly this afternoon, but she has no reason to disbelieve her."

Butch saunters over with Joy, "So, what are this Tracey Sketchit and May Oak like? Can we trust 'em?"

"May is Oak's granddaughter, she's a sweet and bright girl of twenty just home for summer from university. Like all the Oaks she's a Pokémon adept. She likes her Pokémon well groomed and good looking, so she's rather fond of us and respects our sense of style," Jessie relates.

"Tracey, you may recall, was the third twerp in Mandarin City; the one with the red headband and dark hair parted in the middle. He's a skilled artist and a keen observer of Pokémon in the field. He's taken extensive notes on over 230 Pokémon. He is likely to have a good memory of you and Cass. I suggest an apology for what took place in Mandarin, " James adds.

"Kinda hard to want to say your sorry for having your plan literally blow up in your face and getting jailed," Butch grumbles, he sighs, "I suppose I need the guy's help though, maybe I am a little sorry."

"Funny thing is, that's about the time I started to feel really strange about stealing Pokémon," James reminisces. "Having you and Cass relieve me of Weezing, Victreebell and our little pal Meowth got me thinking about how other trainers feel. I had too much sympathy after that, although it was hard to feel too sorry for Team Twerp when they tried to maim, and even kill, us with their precious Pokémon."

Joy looks at James and says, "Nowadays you and Jessie do a wonderful service for trainers making their partners good looking and happy. I've heard you two given credit for a great many Crobats, Blisseys, Umbreons and Espeons."

"True, we get the best of both worlds," Jessie agrees, "Trainers give us the opportunity to work with lots of great Pokémon. Many are so grateful they offer us Pokémon. That's how James got that Bellossom from May. It was sired by her Bellossom and his Victreebell."

At this moment, a tall willowy girl with shoulder length black hair, large dark eyes, and an expressive mouth with full lips appears at the end of the drive. She is accompanied by a stocky, but muscular, dark green haired young man astride a shimmering Rapidash. "Ah, Tracey and May are here," says James heading off to greet the visitors.

"I'll fetch Cassidy and Myiamoto", Jessie says heading in the opposite direction.

Tracey dismounts and strides into the yard as Butch palms his Drowzee's Pokéball. The young man freezes and glares at the tall, teal-haired trainer in the blue sports coat. "Butch isn't it?" he says coldly, "I've alredy seen this Drowzee," he says sternly turning to James.

"Look kid, Cass and I have something to tell you, would you please hear it before making up your mind?"

Tracey sighs, "I guess I can stick around out of respect for James and Jessie," he turns to the dark-eyed beauty next to him, "May, this is Butch Kosaburou, a very dangerous Team Rocket agent. Perhaps you've heard of the Mandarin City Pokémon hypnosis incident?"

May looks straight into Butch's eyes with disarming directness and cool reserve, "I shouldn't be too surprised your sort wouldn't leave Jessie and James alone forever. Do we have reason to fear you now?"

Cassidy touches May's shoulder tentatively, she has Miya on her shoulders. The

younger woman wheels, and colours, "It's you!" she exclaims recalling the encounter in the pharmacy.

"It's my fault you're here," Cassidy says softly.

May sees something in Cassidy's eyes and says, "The test must have worked, huh?"

"It did. I really want this baby," Cassidy says with feeling, "Guess I'll let Jessie explain more about this for you."

Jessie is uncomfortable, sighs and proceeds, "Cassidy here wasn't lying when she told you she longer wants any part of Team Rocket, but she is still in the gang. Team rules stipulate no children and no full-term pregnancies. I suppose my mom having me in the gang led to our boss coming up with that one. Cass has had one abortion already, it made her feel empty and alone; she needs help to leave the Team and have her kid."

May is empathic by nature, she gazes into Cassidy's eyes and says, "You poor dear," causing Cassidy to look away and frown at the show of compassion.

"Please don't pity me. I'm a strong gal," Cassidy protests.

"I understand, but I promise to help," she turns and looks at the more skeptical Tracey, "Trace, what's wrong with helping this woman have a baby and leave a life of crime?"

"I'm not sure they won't keep being crooks. They weren't overly sympathetic to the trainers whose Pokémon they hypnotized and stole from them. So she's really pregnant, huh?"

Jessie nods, "I insisted she take a test even after I saw her with morning sickness. I feel badly about it, but it's her second positive in a week. I can tell you it would be their death warrant to resign from Team Rocket and continue using skills they learned on the Team to steal Pokémon. It's bad business to let competitors exist trained at your expense, especially in crime."

"I want to hear from both of you," challenges Tracey, "What do you say?"

Cassidy starts, "Tracey, that's your name isn't it? I didn't hear it in Mandarin City," she sighs deeply and looks anxiously at him. "The more I think about this child and about a 'normal' life with Butch, the more I desperately wish to escape the life on the road, and the gut twisting anxiety over getting caught that's consumed the last fifteen years. I used to find it exciting, but I'm getting weary of it. It's cost me one baby already, it won't claim two. I have to leave the gang and cease this gypsy life."

Butch clears his throat, "I've always been a ruffian, I know it, but I love this woman so much — I don't think I've ever said it out loud in front of her — I will go anywhere she asks me to go. If she walks the straight and narrow, so do I."

Cassidy's eyes glow and moisten, "Butch...that was...so...beautiful. Thank you," and she touches his shoulder, gently laying her head on it. "You're a nice man" observes Miya, still perched on Cassidy's shoulders.

"Nicest thing anyone's ever said about me kid," Butch rasps tousling the toddler's mop of lavender.

"Wow, I'm impressed," says Tracey with genuine surprise, "OK, I'll help, within reason. What do you want to do?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jessie says smoothly. "Let's lay out Cassidy's idea for prying her and Butch loose from the Rocket gang."


	8. Two Phone Calls

[Image]

Two Phone Calls (song credit goes to John Barlow & Bob Weir)

Cassidy is in her form fitting black Team Rocket uniform. She is turning around in her thigh-high white boots, examining her reflection in the visiphone screen at the Oak lab. She likes what she sees, although she shudders about what she will surely look like in a few month's time.

Jessie is nearby in a sleeveless, tight, navy blue top, hip hugging jeans, and glossy wine red cowboy boots. She is feeling competitive about her appearance with the trim Cassidy around. As with Cassidy, Butch is in his uniform, he's puttering around with Meowth, sorting through the Pokémon Oak has lent them after much assurance from Tracey and May. The Professor himself is conferring with James, May and Tracey. James looks casual in a light blue tank top and tan chinos.

"Why don't you ever let Butch speak for you guys? It's always you out front," Jessie wonders, addressing Cassidy.

"Oh, his voice doesn't project well enough, nor does it make much of an impression. Besides, as you once said of another, I put up a good front," Cassidy says coyly with a sardonic smile.

Jessie sighs at her cocky rival, "Well, I hope you pull this off. It'd be a shame for this scam to go down before it flies."

"Don't worry about me, I know exactly what I'm doing, " Cassidy replies airily.

Joy is nearby, softly singing a song to herself, it catches Cassidy's attention.

"I have seen where the wolf has slept by the silver stream,

I can tell by the mark he left you were in his dream,

Ah, child of countless trees,

Ah, child of boundless seas,

What you are and what you're meant to be,

Speaks his name,

But you were born to me,

Born to me,

Cassidy"

"Where'd that come from mom?" Cassidy interrupts.

"Huh? Oh, it was a long time ago. Your dad and I used to follow this band around before he went to grad school. This was one of their songs, it always had a great instrumental break near the end," Joy recounts.

"How's the rest of it go?" Cassidy is curious.

"It seems sort of prophetic, let's see if I can recall the rest of it, um..."

"Lost now on the country miles in his Cadillac.

I can tell by the way you smile he's rolling back,

Come wash the nighttime clean,

Come grow the scorched ground green,

Blow the horn and tap the tambourine,

Close the gap of the dark years in between,

You and me,

Cassidy"

Joy's voice breaks a little as these words sink in, then she continues,

"Quick beats in an icy heart,

Catch colt draws a coffin cart,

There he goes here she starts,

Hear her cry,

Flight of the Seabirds,

Scattered like lost words,

Wheel to the storm and fly,

Fair thee well now,

Let your life proceed by its own design,

Nothing to tell now,

Let the words be yours, I'm done with mine,

Done with mine."

"That's pretty much all of it," Joy says quietly.

Cassidy looks solemnly at her mother with an impassive face, but her eyes are deeply sad, "Oh mother, how could you know when I was born it would be that way?"

"Providence I guess, your karma preceded you," Joy murmurs, then she hugs her lost girl. "You do a good job now and you'll be free like you were always meant to be," she encourages.

"Sure mom."

Cassidy shivers a little, shakes her head and walks over to Butch, "Let's go over this again. We open up the link and get through the opening pleasantries. Then we trot out the Pokémon. We start with Clefable to get their interest, follow with Scizor for its flash, intrigue them with Jessie's Umbreon, and top it off with Slowking. If they want more we'll show 'em one of the others, say...Aerodactyl or Tyranitar. If that doesn't get 'em, we didn't sell it well enough."

They're blind, deaf and mute if they don't go for that selection. The important thing is drawing a high level operative for the transfer," Butch reflects.

"Between this selection of pocket monsters and James' encouragement that executive will be Jessiebelle. I have that little sadist in my sights," Cassidy says with malicious pleasure.

"You haven't got her yet," Jessie points out, "You're jumping over a lot of details."

"If you focus on the goal it's amazing how often the details take care of themselves," Cassidy says softly, staring into the middle distance.

"I hope you're right. I'll go see if James has gotten his little speech down yet."

Oak ambles over, "Cassidy, isn't it? Do be careful, if you make a misstep my life's work could go up in smoke. I expect you two to be responsible, or is that too much to ask?"

"Don't worry Professor, Butch and I have got a lot at stake as well. I have no intention of messing this up, and I won't let any harm come to your Pokémon or the lab," Cassidy responds confidently.

Cassidy turns her face to the screen again, smooths her tunic, lifts her hair letting if fall again, and touches her white gloved fingers to the shoulders of her tunic. She allows all emotion to drain from her face, then it brightens with a slightly too perfect, charming smile. The visphone screen shimmers, "Call going through!" announces Butch.

The smile never leaves Cassidy's lips, although it gains a touch of frost when she sees who is covering incoming calls, "Hello Domino, how's tricks?"

Another blond female Rocket is seen behind a large black circular desk with a red "R" in its centre. Her hair is shorter, hangs less straight than Cassidy's and is arranged in two broad spirals framing a round face highlighted by misleadingly innocent violet eyes. She wears a red and white cap and a similar black tunic and white gloves to Cassidy. "I'm alright Cassidy. Do you have a report?" she intones crisply with an assassin's lack of emotion.

"We are in Pallet Town. Perhaps you recall the potential hit list for this little backwater?" Cassidy answers, challenging Domino's knowledge.

"Well, ther'e the Oak lab, of course, can't recall much else. That red hatted Pokémon trainer that has given us so much bother is from there too," Domino recalls.

"You forgot the breeding centre here, 'Pokémon Fashion Flash', there's a lot of good Pokémon there too, plus two old associates," Cassidy says with "gotcha" satisfaction.

"I didn't forget," Domino says, although her eyes belie this, "I didn't realize Jessie and James had attracted a worthwhile clientele. They hadn't much talent for other things."

Jessie has to be restrained from jumping on camera and shouting at the smug young woman. Cassidy merely says, "They've done pretty well. Some of their own Pokémon aren't too shabby." She changes gears. "Listen, we've hit both places and have an excellent haul for the Team. Transport is a problem however, public computer terminals with access to Team storage don't exist here, and the police are all over the place between here and Viridian. We need to transfer the 'hot' Pokéballs to an executive, one who can travel under no suspicion."

"Hmmmm, I can't make that request without some proof. Do you have something to show me?" Domino betrays a hint of curiosity.

Cassidy motions to Butch with her index finger, and he comes on screen holding a Pokéball. Domino acknowledges him with a slight smile and a little colour in her face. Cassidy looks sharply at him. "Hey Dom, how's that Primeape I traded to you?" he says familiarly.

"He's fine Butch, fighting fit, and how's that Golbat?"

"She's a Crobat now, guess she liked me," Butch replies.

"No surprise there," Domino breaks into more of a smile.

Cassidy steps in a bit irritably, "Butch? The first example please," and Butch throws the Pokéball revealing a confused looking Clefable. Cassidy looks significantly at the screen, "Undeniably rare and with a most unpredictable metronome move."

"Nice," purrs Domino, "What else?"

"We also have this high level Scizor. Show her Butch," and out pops the lobster-like metallic candy-apple red bug Pokémon with a malevolent look in its eyes.

"Also impressive."

"We're not through. We obtained a little something that should be of considerable interest to the Boss, we have Jessica Musashi's beloved Umbreon." The lithe black Pokémon with moonlight behind its eyes growls at Butch. "You may recall this was raised from an Eevee taken out of a shipment stolen from HQ. We should thank Jess the Mess for getting it to a high level for us. I judge it to be level 70."

"I'm still not sure we could send an executive into the field, tempting as the traitor's Umbreon is...," Domino hesitates.

"We're not done, show her the next one Butch," and an elegant Slowking appears. "Also rare and powerful. We have others if you wish to see them," Cassidy is selling hard.

"This is good. No need to show me more. What else is there?"

"Let's see, what else do we have Butch?" Cassidy asks smoothly.

"Well, there's a Kingdra, Aerodactyl, Tyranitar, Skarmory, Kangaskhan, and Porygon2," Butch recites.

"All right, I'll make sure an executive is sent out," Domino accedes.

"How about getting the psycho off her tush? Jessiebelle might be curious to see how her old fianceé is doing, don't you think? Maybe she could get in trouble with the boss over it," Cassidy adds with a wink.

Domino smirks, "Sure Cassidy, I'll keep it in mind."

The screen goes black. Cassidy's shoulders slump, and she scowls at Butch, "What was all that about?"

Butch looks a bit sheepish, "Somebody has to keep lines of communication open with other women on the Team, you know. We wouldn't have known half of what you told James about Jessiebelle if I wasn't on speaking terms with her," he sighs. "I can't help it I'm an attractive guy."

Cassidy growls deep in her throat, "And I can't help being jealous..."

"Don't I know it," Jessie mutters.

Cassidy chooses to ignore this, "Now it's James' turn. Good luck pretty boy."

James sighs, "Let's avoid the visiphone. I'd much rather get her voicemail anyway."

"All right, I'll shut down the visual function," says Professor Oak. "A most impressive acting job Ms. Yamato, ever thought of going into theatre?"

"Hmph! Too high profile Professor," Cassidy replies, she nonetheless blushes a little.

James is dialing the number slowly and precisely, holding the handset like a live hand grenade with the pin pulled. He put's it to his ear, with sweat beading on his forehead, "It's ringing," he says quaveringly. "One...two...three...four...five. Oh, thank good..., Uh, Hi Jessiebelle, " he almost squeaks, "I was expecting your voice mail."

The speaker is turned on by Jessie, "Why, what a pleasant surprise! Mah deah James," a chirping female voice coos.

James smiles weakly and looks at the notes in his left hand, "I just wanted you to know I'm doing fine and I wanted to know how you're doing."

"Couldn't be happier James, although I do miss mah handsome boy. Giovanni is handsome, commandin' and so mannerly. I wish fer nothin' and mah job is fascinatin' no end. Got to keep all the young hussies in this organization in line."

"Heh, sure," James chuckles self-consciously as he glances at the fuming Cassidy and Jessie.

"To what do ah owe the pleasure of hearin' you after all these years James mah deah? It surely wasn't for the lil' bit o' small talk we just shared," Jessiebelle says with curiosity.

"Believe it or not,...I miss you too. I wanted to ask if you could come down for a visit here in Pallett Town,...without Jessie's knowledge of course. She's very jealous. Now that we have a kid and a business she doesn't have much time for me. I just decided it would be nice to see you again, and talk about old times."

"Why I'd love to, my naughty boy, but Ah don't have much call to travel," she sighs, "Maybe

some time in the next year Ah kin work in a visit."

James sighs, he knows full well Jessiebelle can hear him, but he hopes she misinterprets it. He thinks, "You'll find an excuse sooner than you think," and speaks, "That's OK. I'll give you my number and you can call ahead. It's 154-666-1234, got that?"

"Uh huh, I'll let you know if Ah kin come down your way. Do be well, and don't let that undeserving wench mistreat you, ya hear?"

James rolls his eyes, as Jessie lets out a snake-like hiss, "Goodby Jessiebelle, glad to hear you're well."

"But of course James, be well yourself," she audibly kisses the receiver and hangs up.

It is James' turn to slump, "Not bad," says Butch, clapping James on the shoulder. "She's as good as here."

"That's what I'm afraid of," James murmurs.


	9. The Trap

[Image]

The Trap

The phone trills in the dining room of 10 Oddish Street. James reaches for it and mutters, "Hello, Musashi-Morgan residence."

"Why hellooo James, Ah'm so fortunate to find you home and have you pick up," a sickly sweet voice enthuses.

He sucks in his breath and manages to say, "Hi Jessiebelle, calling back so soon?"

"Amazin'ly enough Team Rocket has business in your neck o' the woods, and, lucky me, I'm goin' to be the one who comes on down to oversee it."

"That so?" James says frantically making hand gestures at Jessie and Joy at the table. Jessie wanders calmly into the master bedroom, and flips the speaker switch on the visiphone there.

"Why yes, I cain't say more about it, hush-hush y'know. But, I was wond'rin where you are at so's I can visit you."

James coughs and clears his throat looking a little green, "Um, ahem..., sure, we're at the end of a street at the outskirts of town, Number 10 Oddish. It shouldn't be hard to find. Jess should be at 'Pokémon Fashion Flash' most afternoons. When will you be arriving?"

Cassidy has joined Joy at the dinner table and is busily scribbling notes onto a piece of scrap paper. She looks hard at James, who returns her gaze with an anxious sidelong glance. "Uh, Yes? Tomorrow? Really, that's very soon. What time? Some time in the afternoon, you're coming on the noon train. OK, I'll look for you. Bye."

Jessie emerges from the bedroom and involuntarily shivers, "Feh, she kissed the phone again. That's not real sugar, it's saccharine."

"Looks like Team Rocket will be contacting us soon," Cassidy says, "This gives us a little time to work out some details. I can hardly wait."

Butch enters the room looking at a watch-like device on his wrist, "We've got e-mail on the Pokégear from Team Rocket Cass," he says as he looks up.

"Opened it yet?" "Nope, let's see..., 'The Red Scorpion will leave its shelter to take your peanut butter, look for it in a day's time where the swift Centipede stops'."

"What is that nonsense?" Joy says with curiosity.

"It's a simple code," replies a slightly impatient Cassidy, "The Red Scorpion is Jessiebelle, peanut butter is Pokéballs, the Centipede is the magnet train."

"Have we settled on our disguises?" asks Butch.

"I'm still pondering that," Cassidy notes, "There are enough uncouth tourists en route to Cinnabar Island I'd say we'd blend-in best as a couple of dowdy fun-seekers from Viridian. I guess I'd better go out and work up a sunburn to top off the masquerade. Care to join me in some sun dearie?"

"Sure. Wanna get some sun guys?" Butch offers.

"Maybe later Butch," sighs James. He watches them head for their guest room to fetch their beachwear. "I never thought I'd turn down lounging in the sun," he murmurs.

Jessie puts her hands on his shoulders and works his tense neck muscles with her strong fingers, "We'll go out later. We don't need a sunburn for camouflage. Besides, let Miya hit them with her Super Soaker before we go out there."

"OK Jess," James says thankfully. "That feels so good."

"As long as you return the favour sometime," she says, kissing him sweetly.

They go hand-in-hand to the bedroom and close the door, leaving a pensive Joy at the table. Meowth comes in shaking water out of his fur and hitting himself to get water out of his large ears, "Geez, I should never play wit dat kid when she's got dat water gun, she's woyce den a Totodile!" He looks up and spies Joy, "What's up Noyce?" he says familiarly.

"We just got word Jessiebelle will be arriving in town noon tomorrow," she sighs.

"Oh, da fun starts a little sooner den we expected, huh? Dis should be interestin'."

"You sound like you look forward to a fight. I thought you hated fighting."

"Heh, I don't like a fair fight. Don't get me wrong, I don't like fightin' too much, but I learned a thing or two between Oak and dese guy's. Ya can't get really strong wit'out da occasional fight, ya just gotta pick 'em well. Beatin' one'a Jessiebelle's Pokémon will get me a lotta experience," Meowth explains.

"So, when will you evolve into a Persian?" Joy asks.

"Nevah, dose cats are too snooty fer my taste," Meowth produces a shining, deep blue stone, "See dis? It's an Everstone. I don't plan on becomin' one a dem snobs anytime soon."

"I see. So what is your role in tomorrow's action? Along with May I'm in charge of Miya at Delia Ketchem's house."

"I'm gonna be wit Jess. We're in charge of gettin' Botch and Jackassidy here to head off Ms. Snively Whiplash. Oops, guess I shouldn'ta used Jess and Jim's pet names fer yer kid and her guy."

Joy stifles a giggle, "That's OK Meowth. Jessie has let them slip around me before." She yawns, "I guess I'll take a nap, see you this evening Meowth."

. . . . . . .

Butch is wearing a bright turqouise sun hat and garish mirrored wraparound sunglasses, with a brightly flowered Hawaiian shirt topping a pair of lavender Bermuda shorts. He wears neon yellow sandals on his feet. He adjusts the strap of the camera around his neck, "Damn, I did a little too well on the sunburn!"

Cassidy has an enormous sombrero on, matching shades to Butch, and a hideous chartreuse and fuschia muumuu, "I'll rub in some witch hazel after we have the real witch safely under wraps," she promises. "Here comes the train!"

The train eases into its berth at the platform and disgorges its passengers, they soon see a slender red haired woman with two large spiral curls framing her fox-like face. She wears a light blue jacket with a royal blue collar and cuffs, and black riding pants over shining leather boots. Her eyes are hidden behind an ink black pair of sunglasses with small, round lenses.

She seems to look through Butch and Cassidy, then notices they are waving at her. She strides up to them smartly, "Well, Ah'm heah, where shall we effect this transfer?"

"Let's go to the parking lot. I presume you have a car waiting for you?" Cassidy says, all business.

"The local rental agency keeps a Rolls for Giovanni. I imagine it's already heah," Jessiebelle replies.

"When ah realized that James and that harlot he married lived in Pallett, I had to wonder if'n you took advantage of the opportunity to pull some nasty trick on them. I know you hate them, deah Cassidy," Jessiebelle smiles, showing her teeth like a vampire.

"As a matter of fact, we did, one of the Pokémon we're sending along is Jessie's Umbreon," Butch notes.

"Oh really? I plumb forgot that detail. Poor Jessie, she must miss it terribly."

"I wouldn't know, we didn't stick around to find out," Cassidy sneers.

"Well let's see...you should have, hmmm, ten Pokéballs for me. If you hand them over I will produce your bonus from this here valise."

"Butch, where's that attaché with the Pokémon in it?" Cassidy demands.

"Here you go. You can check 'em, if you like," says Butch.

"Not necessary, you two are reliable, if occasionally unsuccessful," Jessiebelle says smugly.

"Yeah, well, not this time," Cassidy observes, as she thinks, "You don't know how successful yet."

"Oh well, thank you, the Team will find good uses for these Ah'm sure," Jessiebelle says smiling falsely, "Ta ta, Ah have another little appointment Ah must rush off to." With this cursory farewell Jessiebelle slips into the back seat of the chauffered rental Rolls Royce.

Cassidy and Butch watch the car retreat, look at each other, and turn quickly for the back of the parking lot where a silver Lexus is idling. Cassidy hops into the passenger seat, as Butch gets in back next to Meowth in the car seat. Jessie guns the engine, and leaves the parking lot at a brisk pace.

Jessie turns to Cassidy and says, "We'll go into the street next to Oddish, Bellsprout Place, and park at the cul de sac at the end. From there we can cut through the woods to Number Ten. Hopefully before Jessiebelle can do anything too awful to James," she pauses, "Lord! Those outfits are in poor taste! Maybe that's why James and I always had trouble, we would never have stooped to outfits like that."

"Right," says Cassidy, rolling her eyes as she removes her shades and pulls the muumuu over her head revealing her uniform, she zips up the tunic and pulls on her gloves, "Which Pokémon are you guys leading with in this fight?"

Butch looks up from changing his clothes, "With all her dark Pokémon I ain't using Drowzee, that's for sure. Guess it's up to Crobat."

Jessie looks cooly at Cassidy, "I'm using Blacklight, of course, it should catch her off guard at least."

The Rolls Royce glides silently up the curving drive to Number 10 Oddish. James is in front of the car-port in a cobalt blue polo shirt and jeans. The car comes to a stop, and Jessiebelle steps out smiling brightly. She leans on the driver's window, slips him some money and watches the car depart. "Don't need no witnesses. The Gio-dude is a jealous fellah," she says as she removes her sunglasses and looks happily at James with eyes as grey-blue as a northern sea. "You are a sight for sore eyes James."

James looks briefly at her face and realizes she is genuinely pleased to see him, then he looks warily to the edge of the yard and the woods beyond. "Yes, it's been a long time. Last time I saw you was when you were hovering over the Boss after you paralysed him with stun spore. I presume he's had no lasting side effects?"

"Oh no, a little salveo weed tea, and he was fine. Ah always remembah how your grandpa cured you after that little incident with my Gloom when you were payin' me no mind, as usual."

"Yeah, those were the days," James says, feeling a trickle of sweat running down his back.

Jessiebelle suddenly lifts her jacket revealing a bare midriff and a whip serving as a belt. She quickly unwinds the lash, and in a fluid motion flicks it around James' waist and pulls him close to her, thrusting her hips into his, "Ah missed you so James! Gio is a fine, strong man, but Ah couldn't be satisfied until Ah could find out what it would be lahk to love you," she breathes urgently.

James opens his eyes, her magenta coloured lips are dangerously close, and her grey eyes are insistent and pleading.

"Hold it right there Scorpion!"

It's Cassidy, who has already released the bounding, furious Raticate, "Cate!" it screams venomously.

Jessiebelle quickly lets the whip loose from James' waist, and somehow unsnaps a Pokéball from the inside of her jacket, "Go Vileplume, paralyze that rodent!"

The Raticate hits the enormous walking flower with a vicious quick attack, and works in a hyper fang for good measure causing the Vileplume to reel backward, but not before it spews forth its stun spore. The rodent looks like it hit a brick wall and Jessiebelle screams, "Petal dance dearest!" This harms the Raticate further. Cassidy shouts "Use pursuit, 'Cate!" But the Vileplume has already started to take in sunlight as the rat's attack misses. The solar beam hits the beast amidships and it faints immediately. "Got it!" exults Jessiebelle, but she whirls to James' command, "Flamethower Growlie!"

"No!" she wails as the wall of flame puts Vileplume away.

"Go Blacklight!" shouts Jessie.

"Not fair," whines Jessiebelle as she hurls out three Pokéballs revealing Sneasel, Houndoom, and Murkrow.

"Team Rocket never plays fair!" crows Cassidy.

"You should have been prepared for trouble!" sneers Jessie.

"And make it quadruple!" laughs Butch.

"Meee-owth! Dat's right!" chortles Meowth.

"Wob!" "Back in the ball, you blue hot dog!" Jessie fusses.

Sneasel and Meowth trade fury swipes, as Umbreon hits Houndoom with hyperbeam, Crobat slashes Murkrow with steel wing. Jessiebelle lashes out with the bullwhip and flicks Cassidy across her left cheek. Cassidy brings up her right arm to protect herself as the lash unfurls again, it wraps around her lower arm, "Aaaagh!" Cassidy gasps. Jessiebelle shouts," Got you! You traitorous slattern!" Cassidy reflexively jerks the whip with all her strength, pulling a shocked Jessiebelle to her knees. Cassidy is immediately on top of Jessiebelle, wrestling her on the ground.

Umbreon takes a flamethrower attack as it recharges, but works in a pair of rapid fire quick attacks to finish off Houndoom, then collapses to the ground, panting. Crobat and Murkrow trade a confuse ray and nightshade respectively. Meowth has managed a slash attack on Sneasel after screeching at it, but not before being smacked by a faint attack. Meowth circles warily and finishes the weakened Sneasel with another bout of fury swipes. Meanwhile, Crobat has hit the confused Murkrow with two bursts of leech life. The raven strikes back with a faint attack, but the unsteady bat replies with a final bite outlasting its opponent as Murkrow succumbs.

Cassidy is still rolling on the ground with Jessiebelle in a tangle of whip, elbows, knees and grappling hands. Somehow Cassidy works her way around to Jessiebelle's back and deftly slips her arms under her opponent's arms and interlocks her fingers across the nape of her neck. She pushes down with a slow, steady force causing the redhead to yelp piteously. "Owww!," she cries, "Please...stop...it...hurts!" she says in a series of gasps. "Do you yield?" Cassidy says with savage satisfaction.

"Yes! Ah give!" Jessiebelle sobs.

"Quick! Butch! James! Tie her hands and feet," shouts Cassidy.

Cassidy feels something damp on her cheek, touches it and shudders to see blood on her fingers, "Dammit!" she curses.

"This is no way to treat a lady in mah condition!" whimpers Jessiebelle.

"I won't debate the first part, but what condition, pray tell?," says Jessie.

"Ah'm with child! Ah just found out a week ago!"

Cassidy looks at Jessie in stunned silence, as the others look at each other.

"Damn, I had no idea I had anything but Team Rocket in common with you. Welcome to the club Jessiebelle."

"You're pregnant too?" Jessiebelle says wide-eyed from her prone position on the drive, "Well, don't that beat all?"

"Do you think Giovanni wants you back in this condition Jessiebelle?" asks Butch.

"Ah don't know, Ah'm scared to tell him yet."

"Oh this is great," Cassidy mutters, "We're hoping we can trade you for our safe resignation from Team Rocket."

"Ah don't know if he'll love me anymore," sobs a tearful Jessiebelle, "What am Ah gonna do?"

"Well, I bet he wants an heir. I t'ink we should contact him and see what he sez," says Meowth licking his wounds.

"It's worth a try," sighs Jessie, "Let's get our captive inside."

*********************************

"That's not writing, it's typewriting" — Truman Capote commenting on Jack

Kerouac's "On the Road".


	10. Negotiations

[Image]

Negotiations

Cassidy takes charge of the situation, "Butch, untie Jessiebelle's ankles, get her upright, and we'll take her inside."

Butch complies and is soon guiding the silent and dejected Rocket executive by her bound wrists toward the house. Jessie draws James aside, "You OK James?" she asks.

James looks thoughtful, "I guess I'm fine, she didn't really hurt me," he pauses, "What I did detect was an aching desire for romantic fulfillment from me. I thought all she wanted from me was obedience and devotion. It turns out that I'm the happy ending to her personal fairy tale."

"Hmph! What's the difference to you?" Jessie replies, half-smirking.

"Not too much perhaps. But you know, maybe it's partly up to us to change the ending of the story."

"Oh yeah, like I can sway that iron determination of hers," Jessie says with irritable resignation.

"I suppose you're right."

Cassidy is guiding Jessiebelle through the kitchen door with her hand in the middle of the woman's back. Jessiebelle seems detached from her surroundings, she moves mechanically as if in a trance. Butch opens the door of the guest-room selected as Jessiebelle's confinement. "OK Butch, if you please, get Ms. Rumika onto the bed and bind her ankles to the bedposts. I don't want her causing trouble by rolling around."

As Butch cinches the knots, Jessiebelle speaks up, "Ah know Ah've been a bad girl. This is just what I so richly deserve. Y'know mah daddy had to do the same thing to me when Ah was small..."

Cassidy blanches and quickly puts her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear this," she groans squeezing her eyes tightly closed.

"It's true. Ah was such a handful, and daddy was so busy, he'd leave me lahk this fo' hours."

Jessie looks pityingly at the captive and asks, "Um, Jessiebelle? When did you leave this wonderful daddy of yours and start living with James' parents?"

James jumps in, "It was when I was eight. I recall she was a such a shy girl when she first arrived."

"Guess Ah was pretty quiet at first. Ah was seven. Mah aunts took me from daddy, 'for mah own good' they said, and they arranged for mah upkeep with Jared and Felicia."

"And when did the Morgans see fit to engage you to James?" Jessie wonders.

"Ah was ten. Jared and Felicia simply adored me, and told me what a wonderful mannerly girl Ah was, and that what James needed was my manners. Ah distinctly remembah Felicia's words when she told me Ah was to be James' bride, 'Now child, you must help James become a true gentleman. You're gonna have to whip that boy into shape. Lord knows, I've tried myself.' It wasn't five years befoah James skedaddled, a couple of years after he failed at Pokémon Tech."

James sighs, "That's when I knew my parents had lost all patience with me. Jessiebelle went absolutely mad in her efforts to make me into a gentleman. My parents furnished a room to help her break me. I packed a few things and ran away," he stops, looks warmly at Jessie, and proceeds, "I was waylaid by a bunch of toughs on bikes at Sunnytown. They beat me up and dumped me in front of their boss, a woman they called 'Big Jess'. She looked at me, dusted me off, and said 'I remember you from Pokémon Tech! You're the sweet kid who blew off the entrance exam when I did.' She talked to me, turned to the others and said, 'This kid's just a castoff and runaway like the rest of us, let's show him the ropes.' And I've been with Jessie ever since."

"Why did you leave me James? Ah was so lonely without you. No happily evah aftah! Not ever!" and tears flow.

"I was never going to be the gentlemen you wanted Jessiebelle, and you were hurting me. I had to leave."

"Now Ah've lost mah Gio too! Ah've been unfaithful, and not been honest about the bay-beee!" Jessiebelle wails, "He surely don't want me back. Ah guess that means you all will have to kill me," her voice trails off as a new freshet of tears falls.

"Um, Nobody's killing anybody," James stammers, looking helplessly at the others.

Cassidy, looking a bit pale, makes a cutting motion with her hand and indicates they should leave with her thumb. She looks at her prisoner with a strange mixture of anger and pity, and follows Butch, Jessie, James, and Meowth into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"What are we going to do about this?" Cassidy demands, "Is she right about the Boss not wanting her?"

"Naw. Da Boss still wants 'er back," Meowth opines.

"Why?" An incredulous Cassidy challenges.

"Simple. Da kid."

"You really think so?" asks Butch.

"Sure of it. Ya ferget, I know Giovanni from way back. Even before he inherited da gang from his mom. He wants ta keep it a family bizness, and he ain't gettin' any younger. Besides, she suits him fine."

"Does he love her more than power or the gang?" Butch continues in disbelief.

"Mebbe not, but he does care, even if he wouldn't admit it," Meowth is confident. "He once cared fer Meowth too ya know. If ya don't fail him too often he's loyal to ya. I messed up a lot before he sent me Jim and Jess's way. Can't help it if I'm a loser," he sniffs, "At least dis loser's got great pals."

"Meowth..." Jessie murmurs laying her hand on the Pokémon's head, "Nobody stays a loser forever."

The doorbell interrupts the conversation, James sighs, "I'll get it," he offers.

It's Joy, "I couldn't stand waiting any longer, so I asked May if she'd looks after Miya. It seems you must have captured this Jessiebelle?"

"Yes, we have her. She's pregnant, which means she's in violation of Team Rocket rules as well, although it is the Boss's kid I guess."

"Might I see her? I'm curious to see this monster woman."

"It's up to your daughter, she's pretty much in charge," James notes.

Cassidy has wandered into the front hall and overheard this discussion. She looks a bit tired, "Sure mom, it's OK, but we've cut the monster down to size. She's pretty worked up, and none of us can offer much comfort, since we all have, um...issues with her."

Mother and daughter walk to the locked guest room. Cassidy inserts the key and opens the door. Jessiebelle has closed her eyes tightly and is holding her bound hands to her forehead. She murmurs a self-lacerating catechism, "You're bad. You're selfish. No one loves you..." Cassidy looks at Joy as if to say, "I had no idea she would react like this." Joy calmly walks to the bed, sits down softly and curls her fingers in Jessiebelle's red locks and strokes the young woman's head. "Wha..who?" Jessiebelle starts as if she touched an electric fence.

Cassidy speaks up, "Jessiebelle, this is my mom. Joy Yamato."

"Your mom's a Pokémon nurse? Ah had no idea."

"Guess you never peeked at my file."

"Not much call to, and Gio didn't want me to," Jessiebelle explains.

Joy continues stroking Jessiebelle's scalp and looks up at her child, "Cassidy, I think we could untie her. She's not going anywhere."

"I guess it brings on ugly memories," Cassidy notes glumly, "I suppose we can trust her."

"Oh thank you! You are too kind!" Jessiebelle says gratefully.

"Not at all," Cassidy says blushing self-consciously, frowning as she undoes Butch's strong knots, "Not at all."

Joy looks sharply at Cassidy, "Kinder than you think Cass."

Cassidy straightens and looks at Joy and Jessiebelle, "If it's all the same to you, I don't want to eavesdrop on this conversation. I'll just step out now."

"Of course dear," Joy says, "Well Jessiebelle, why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?"

The door clicks shut behind Cassidy as she faces the blank wall of the hallway. Cassidy turns to Butch, who has stationed himself in a straight-backed chair guarding the door. "So what do we do about contacting the Boss?"

Butch looks at her shrewdly and says, "I've been thinking on that. With his resources the Boss will know where she is in less than twelve hours. That limo driver ain't gonna stay mum about where he dropped her off when Giovanni barks at him over the visiphone. I think it's best to wait for the Boss to call."

"I suppose you're right," Cassidy sighs. She pulls up another chair, sinks into it, and intertwines her fingers with his. "What kind of a mom do you think I'll be Butch?" she asks as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Tough, but fair. No nonsense, not much sentiment. Always got a good answer for every question. And you'll protect the kid with your body if I lose my temper."

"Oh, you'd never be like that, it's been years since you lifted a finger against me. A little shouting is all you do sometimes. I'll help you dear," she looks up, staring quietly into his deep dark eyes, "Why did you stop, uh...hurting me...it was so sudden."

"I realized you loved me, and you weren't the spoiled rich girl I fancied you were. When I found out all you ever wanted was me... well, all I could ever want was you."

She looks at him and her eyes moisten, then she kisses him passionately. They are startled by the door opening. Joy gasps, then recovers, "Well, I suppose I'd eventually stumble on you two making out. It just took fifteen years for it to happen."

"So, what did you find out?" Cassidy says with curiosity.

"That father of hers was a little girl's nightmare. You don't want to know any details," Joy sighs. "This in spite of a lot of money. Her aunts removed her from him out of desperation, but they weren't interested in raising her. They arranged for the Morgans to care for her. The Morgans loved her docility and encouraged her to try to control their unruly only son. She came to view herself as a princess rescued by a king and queen from an ogre destined to marry the prince. But to win the prince, her task was to make him behave like one. The way she became docile was due to the ogre, so she resorted to the ogre's methods to win her prince." She pauses reflectively, "This Giovanni, your Boss, the way she talks about him...well, he really seems to admire her. In a odd way, he's good for her."

"Maybe I should go back in there and talk to her," Cassidy muses.

"No need. In spite of her troubles, she finally drifted off to sleep," Joy says, "Let her rest." Joy looks carefully at Cassidy, "Let me see that cut on your cheek. It needs attention," she notes primly.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Late in the evening the phone goes off. Jessie is sitting on the bed next to the visiphone, she yawns and flips the speaker, "Hello, this is Jessica Musashi, do you have any idea what time it is?"

An electronically altered voice barks, "You shouldn't give out your name so easily to unknown callers. You should be expecting my call. You have gotten soft out of my service."

Jessie reaches blindly behind her and shakes James, already under the covers, "Cassidy! Butch! Get in here!" she insists.

Jessie switches on the visual. Giovanni is half in shadow and is absently stroking the head of his Persian. "Um, Hi Boss. Looking for Jessiebelle?"

"Of course I am!" he explodes, "What have you done with her?"

Cassidy enters the room, still in uniform, but looking dishevelled. "Hi Boss, want to know what's up?"

"You never have feared me Cassidy," Giovanni growls.

"Not enough to lose my cool at any rate. Here's the deal, we have Jessiebelle, if you want her back all you have to do is allow Butch and I to resign from Team Rocket and promise to leave us alone. In return, we give you Jessiebelle and keep our mouths shut about Team Rocket."

"Is that all? Why do you wish to desert us?"

"If you must know, I'm pregnant."

"Given the desperation of your act you must actually want this brat."

"Absolutely."

Giovanni pauses, "Where is Jessiebelle? Have you harmed her?"

"No. But see for yourself. Butch, would you please produce our houseguest?"

Butch guides an unsteady, but intact Jessiebelle into the room, "Well," Giovanni starts,

"Jessiebelle, are you ready to return to me?"

She looks thankfully at him as he leans forward allowing his face to emerge from the shadows. He is handsome in a rough-hewn way, his eyes betray a consuming dark ambition, and drive, but there is a hint of concern in them as well. "Ah don't know. Ah've been hidin' somethin' from you..."

"And what is that?"

"Ah just found out Ah'm pregnant, a week ago. Ah'm sorry Giovanni, but Ah just cain't harm this baby."

"Hmmm, As much as I dislike inconsistency, there is such a thing as a fool's consistency. The rule is that no Team Rocket member can have a child. The solution is quite simple. Jessiebelle, you're fired!"

Jessiebelle goes pale, and Cassidy curses under her breath. Giovanni continues, "I am no romantic, but now that you are no longer in my employ I suppose I must ask you to marry me. Do you accept?"

Jessiebelle looks up and turns bright pink, "Oh my! Of course, Ah'd be honoured!"

"By the way — Butch, Cassidy — you're fired as well. Keep your lips sealed and you will find my word is better than most people believe. Send me a signed oath promising to reveal no Team secrets and I'll be done with you."

"Thank you sir!" says Butch saluting.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting Jessiebelle to admit to her pregnancy. She is far too timid around me," he pauses, hits a button and goes on, "I will switch you to my secretary to arrange Jessiebelle's transfer. Butch, Cassidy — I admire your chutzpah for this little operation of yours. You still had it in you. But, a rule is a rule. Farewell."

With that Giovanni's image is replaced by a prim looking young woman with light pink hair wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a small red "R" on the collar. "Ms. Rumika should be on the first train out of Pallett for Viridian tomorrow. That would be, uh, 13:00. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course," Cassidy says with relief.


	11. Present Becomes Future

Present Becomes Future

Present Becomes Future

Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy and, the recently arrived, Joy stand in a semicircle surrounding the barefoot, rumpled Jessiebelle. The latter stands looking a bit stunned at the blank visiphone screen. "Is that it?" asks Cassidy.

"Guess so," says Butch.

Cassidy and Butch turn their heads and look into each other's eyes, they then break into huge, relieved smiles. They are soon in each other's arms, jumping up and down. "We did it!" exults Cassidy.

James throws an arm around Jessie's shoulders and smiles at her. Jessiebelle looks around at the happiness around her, still seeming bewildered. Joy approaches her, "Congratulations princess," she says encouragingly.

A tear streaks Jessiebelle's face and she bites her lip. Then she smiles in relief, as

the stress of her ordeal, and worry over Giovanni's reaction to her news floods away. "Oh my! Ah'm gonna be a bride and mama!" she quavers.

"It's past time for sleep tonight," Jessie observes quietly.

"I guess that's right," Butch realizes, "Hey Cass, ready for our first night free of Team Rocket?"

"Sounds good to me," Cassidy murmurs, "Let me finish up in the bathroom. I'll be there soon."

Cassidy walks into the adjoining room and finds a pensive Jessie there, "Hey there Messie, what's up?" she says jocularly.

"Nothing much Jackassidy," Jessie smirks, "Hey, let me see that awful defect I laid on you. I'm curious."

Cassidy turns and looks at her former foe, "Go ahead, if you must."

Jessie reaches out tentatively as she appraises Cassidy's face and lightly traces the white line on Cassidy's right cheek with her index finger. Cassidy closes her eyes and purses her lips. "You know, it looks rather good on your face. It makes you look tough and rakish without losing any beauty. Sometimes an imperfection makes a face more beautiful, perfection is boring. This suits a strong, unsentimental woman like you," she pulls her hand back, "Hmmm, that new cut lends a little symmetry."

"Yeah," Cassidy sighs, "And to think this is what made us into mortal enemies for fifteen years. Just a little streak, like a permanent teardrop."

"I'm truly sorry I hurt you Cassidy. I always regretted letting Butch get so, um, friendly

with me. I had little idea you felt that strongly about him, you hide your innermost thoughts so well. At least the two of us each ended up with the right man."

"Well, I feel apologetic for destroying everything and spending the next fifteen years taking out my resentment on a world that never really owed me anything," Cassidy mutters.

"It wasn't a total waste. Somehow you grew up strong, cunning and beautiful. You have talents and a man who learned to love you as much as you loved him."

"Thanks Jess. Good night," Cassidy offers as Jessie turns and leaves the bathroom.

James looks at Jessiebelle, still in a reverie over the previous half day's events. "Why don't you sleep in our daughter's bedroom? The bed's small and it's a little messy, but it won't be the room in which you were a captive."

"Uh, Sure James. That's kind of you," she half whispers, "You know Ah'll always remembah that you and Ah were intended for each other."

"Of course, I understand, but I believe Giovanni really wants you. I never accepted you. I hope you can understand that."

"Oh yes, Ah think Ah knew that evah since you ran off. But Ah spent all those lonely nights at the estate dreamin' you'd come back to me. Only then would I have been finally happy. Ah, don't much care fo' that woman you love, but she's smart, good lookin', and a firecracker Ah'll give her that," she looks wistfully at him, "Ah still envy her a little."

"That's acceptable," James responds, "Let me take you to Myiamoto's room."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The Lexus pulls into the drive of Number 10 Oddish at mid-morning. James gets out of the driver's seat and leans into the open back door to unleash Miya from her car seat. The girl is out of the car like a shot, as she scampers across the yard to the kitchen door. She bursts through the door and rushes through the kitchen and dining room intent on some treasure lodged in her bedroom.

She throws the door open and stops, open-mouthed looking at the red-haired woman sitting on the edge of her bed. "Mommy, what happened to your hair!" she exclaims.

The woman laughs, "Why sugar, Ah'm not your mama!"

"You look like her," the confused girl challenges.

"Well, maybe Ah do," the stranger allows. "Just a little. Mah name's Jessiebelle, Jessiebelle Rumika. What's yours?"

"Myiamoto, Myiamoto Musashi Morgan," she carefully enunciates her full name, "Did you know I have three 'M's' in my name? Ms. Ketchem calls me '3M'."

"You have four deah, but that's just a detail," Jessiebelle replies.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visitin' honey. I used to know your daddy when he was just a boy. Ah used to

believe Ah loved him. Every fairy tale has its plot twists."

"I like fairy tales," Miya allows.

"So do I, honey, So do I," Jessiebelle says solemnly.

Jessie appears in thew doorway and blushes, "Sorry for the intrusion Jessiebelle. What do you want in here dear?"

"I left my Jigglypuff doll in here," Myia responds.

"Oh, here you go, it was very helpful gettin' me to sleep. It sings evah so sweetly," Jessiebelle says offering the slightly smudged plush toy to the toddler.

The girl looks at Jessiebelle as if she's a bit touched, laughs and says, "Uh huh, you're funny," then she's off.

"No bother, uh... Jessie. She's a right pretty lil' thing if'n Ah say so myself."

"Thanks," Jessie half smiles, "We decided that I'll be taking you to the train station after lunch. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

At lunch the co-conspirators Joy, James, Jessie, Butch and Cassidy are again arranged around the dinner table. Myiamoto is outside having a picnic with Meowth. James looks up from his soup and clears his throat, "Ahem, um, Jessie and I talked things over a bit this morning. Well, actually, I wanted to ask you if you guys had any immediate plans. Getting married? Going back out on the road? To Fuchsia perhaps?"

Butch looks up and turns to Cassidy, "We've been together so long I imagine by now we're common law husband and wife. It's up to Cassidy if she wants a legal marriage."

Cassidy sighs, "I'm not sure yet. We'll be together for the rest of our lives whatever we do. At least I hope so. If we do have a ceremony it'll probably be in Fuchsia. We'll be sure to send out an invite."

"Why use the mail?" Jessie asks. "We want to offer you guys a full partnership in 'Pokémon Fashion Flash'. James and I have fun keeping Pokémon stylish and happy, but you two are experienced hard-core breeders. We really need your expertise to help this business grow. Maybe someday we could even open a franchise in Fuchsia."

"Whenever you decide to move back to Fuchsia, I know a nice little house you could live in. The old place is awfully big without your dad there Cassidy, and it's full of haunting memories for me. You two can have it, if you wish," offers Joy.

"For now you could use the studio apartment here," offers James.

"This could help you cultivate that friendship with Miya, and I could help you through this pregnancy. I've been there and done that," Jessie says encouragingly to Cassidy.

"I think those are all wonderful ideas. But you know how independent I am," Cassidy cautions. "Let me think about this and get back to you." She pauses for half a minute with her chin in her hand, "Hmmmm, Yeah, I think we can do that," she laughs.

"Glad to have you aboard," James says offering Cassidy his hand, "We'll put together the paperwork tomorrow," he then shakes Butch's hand.

Jessiebelle enters the dining room carrying a tray, "Thank you for lunch. Ah guess Ah'm ready to go. Do you still have those empty Pokéballs you all swindled me with. Ah guess Team Rocket could use 'em."

"Oh sure, I guess we can part with them," Cassidy laughs, "These two once conned Butch and I with a cart of empty Pokéballs."

"Do tell?" Jessiebelle smirks, "You ready Jessie?"

"Sure, be good James," Jessie says kissing him on the cheek.

James looks at Jessiebelle, "Jessiebelle?" 

"Yes?"

He stands, takes her shoulders and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. "That's to kiss your fantasies goodbye. Take care of yourself."

Jessiebelle looks at him soulfully, "Ah guess you made yourself into true gentleman after all. Do be good James."

"Naturally."

Jessiebelle slips into the passenger seat next to Jessie, the seats smell of heat as she flips the automatic window switch. Jessie looks over at her, "I don't think I've been too generous to other women in my life, but you are almost as beautiful as I am. I understand what the Boss sees in you."

"Thank you mah deah. Ah must say you've got pretty good looks yourself. You be good to that boy, you heah?"

"So, have you been pondering names for this kid yet?"

"Well, if it's a girl Ah'm leanin' to Lorelei, in honour of one of mah two aunts," Jessiebelle muses.

"Lorelei? As in Lorelei Kanna, the former Elite Four member?"

"The very one."

"I had no idea you were related to that mystic ice woman. Who is the other aunt?" Jessie is curious.

"Delphinium Waterflower, the famous Cerulean City gym leader."

"Small world," mumbles Jessie.

Jessie takes a notion, "What's your birthday Jessiebelle?"

"Why March 18th. Whatevah do you want to know that for?"

Jessie draws in air sharply, "Oh, nothing," she says as she straightens the car's path on the road with a deft turn of the wheel.

"Got a boy's name yet?" Jessie asks, returning to the earlier topic of discussion.

"Oh, Ah've always been kind of partial to an odd one that sounds kind of pretty."

"What's that?"

"Bishashu."

With that Jessie steers the Lexus into Squirtle Station, "Well, all roads lead to

Terrapin they say," Jessie notes matter-of-factly, "I won't be coming in with you. Have a safe trip back to your Giovanni."

"Take care Jessie. You love that James lad, you hear?"

"Of course, with all my heart," with that Jessiebelle closes the car door and Jessie drives off down the road into the future.

FINIS ^_^

**************************

Until next we meet. "Storyteller makes no

choice, soon you will not hear his voice. His

job is to shed light, and not to master."- Robert Hunter


End file.
